


Have Key, Will Travel

by brimstonegold, virtualpersonal



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cousy RomCom Week, Crossover, Dark Angel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexy Times, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonegold/pseuds/brimstonegold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: Fun, light romcom.  Sam crosses over to Seattle circa 2003 and runs into a guy that’s the spitting image of a younger Dean.  Getting into the sack with Alec should be the last thing he’s thinking.
Relationships: Alec McDowell | X5-494/Sam Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/magic_pix/50055747473/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Working quickly and efficiently in the dead of night, Alec connected the fence to the ground with a wire, short-circuiting the electric fence and rendering it useless. Then he clipped a man-sized opening in the fence. Dropping his tools into his backpack and slinging it over one shoulder, he entered the large grounds surrounding the mansion. 

The forest around him was sparse but gave ample cover as he made his way through it. The cameras and motion detectors were another issue. All he had to do was avoid them until he reached the tree line. After that, the tight black clothing he wore would camouflage his presence so he could cross the flat grass yard to get to the mansion, undetected. Piece of cake.

The soft snapping of a twig somewhere behind him had Alec crouching and turning around. He squinted. Even from this distance, his enhanced vision allowed him to see the tall figure slipping through the opening in the fence.

Cursing, he ran back to the fence and shoved the guy against it. “Nope, you’re not taking advantage of my hard work. Go find yourself another place to hit,” he said, looking the guy over. Dark clothes, dark bag, all the marks of a competing burglar. “Beat it,” he raised his brows, emphasizing his demand.

“Dean?” Sam sputtered, looking at the guy in front of him. But--younger. This was Dean, but he was definitely younger, so it couldn’t be Dean--right? Dean was out west, helping an old hunter friend with some job. Sam knew of the hunter, but didn’t really remember meeting the guy. He hadn’t really been needed, so he hadn’t gone. Instead, he’d finally gotten a lead on one of the books he’d been hunting for. The book had--he thought--critical information about a potential upcoming apocalypse. Okay, maybe not an apocalypse, but it was needed history on a band of demons that seemed to be coming into power.

The book, the Zandar Chronicles, catalogued information about the daevas the demons used, their brand of magic, their potential end goals, everything. Apparently, the Men of Letters decided it was at risk, even in the bunker, and took it to an alternate world, loaning it to a museum. Sam had found the key that would open a door to that world and decided to retrieve the book. Once he’d arrived, he’d found the alternate world had been hit with its own apocalypse of sorts, and that museum no longer existed. Once he’d learned that the book had been sold off, he’d tracked it here. To younger-Dean’s location. This had to be alternate Dean. Was there an alternate Sam, too?

“Dean, it’s me, Sam. Look, I know I must be too old to be _your_ Sam--”

“My Sam? If you’d been in my bed, I’d remember. I’ve got an excellent memory,” Alec answered. “But if you want to be _my Sam_ later?” He looked the guy up and down, and yeah, he was right down his alley. Tall, dark, and handsome. Built, yet with a certain softness in his eyes. “You get lost and meet me at Crash in a couple hours. Then I’ll make you my Sam, all freakin’ night long. Promise.” This was going to be easier than Alec had thought. 

“What? Your what? No. I mean Sam. Your brother?” Sam said. “You do have a little brother named Sam? Don’t you?” he asked. Maybe Dean didn’t have a brother here. That would be weird and even harder to explain to his almost brother. 

“If you were my brother, I’d remember that, too. Okay, I think I figured it out. You’re in the wrong place. You’re looking for the insane asylum, that’s a few blocks that way. Hope you have cash or insurance.” Alec bent down and picked up the guy’s duffel bag. “Okay, Sammy, time to go,” he said, side-stepping him and pulling the fence wide open. He dropped Sam’s bag onto the sidewalk and swept his hand for Sam to follow his stuff. 

Huffing, Sam reached through the fence, grabbed his duffel bag and turned to face annoying-Dean. “Look, we’re obviously both here for something. I just want a book, the Zandar Chronicles. Anything else, all yours. I’ll help you carry some of the stuff you’re after. Deal?” he offered, glaring at almost-Dean.

“I got the fence down, cut it, and you think you’re going to waltz in and get what’s mine? Forget it. But I’ll give you a chance to buy it off me. Deal?” Alec said, not flinching away from the guy’s death glare. 

“Tough job, that,” Sam snorted. “Ooo, an electric fence. Ooo, chain link cutters. _I’ve_ got control of the security cameras. So sure, you can _try_ to get in without getting spotted, or I can just point them at you so security knows you’re skulking about.” He gave Dean a smile. “How much they offering you for the book?”

That gave Alec pause. “Control of the cameras, not bad. But I’m not hooking up on some job without knowing anything about you. Besides, you’re tall, and probably clumsy. You’ll set off all the alarms.” Having made up his mind, he grabbed Sam’s shoulders and swept his leg around, dropping Sam to the ground. By the time he straightened, Sam’s wrists were cuffed behind his back. “Now be a good boy and get out of here, before you’re caught.” He started heading away but turned around. “Meet me at Crash. We’ll talk about the book, and maybe I’ll make that wish of yours come true.” He pursed his lips into a half-kiss, touched his hand to his lips, then turned his back and jogged through the forest.

“Seriously? Handcuffs are the best you can do?” Sam muttered. Backwards, he reached into his bag and got his trusty paper clip. In under thirty seconds, he picked the cuffs in and took off after really-annoying-Dean. Pulling out his phone that he had connected to his laptop nearby, he checked the cameras and security system, once again thanking _his_ Dean and the stuff Frank had taught him. “Dean, stop,” Sam hissed at him as he glanced at his phone. “Movement sensors are still active.”

Alec looked up at the sky in frustration, then turned around. “I thought I took care of you,” he said. “And stop calling me Dean. I’m Alec.” He followed Sam’s gaze and saw the tiny laser light. The longer he looked, the clearer it was that there were multiple layers of sensors that were very well hidden. “Well maybe you’re not that useless after all. You said you have control over them? Shut them off.”

“Alec?” Sam gave a nod. “Okay, Alec. I said I have control of the cameras. I’m monitoring everything else. Gimme a sec.” Sam hacked deeper into the system. “Follow me. I can only shut down a line of them or it’ll trigger an alarm.” Sam studied the layout, then tapped in some quick code. He moved to the edge of the line and shifted the camera view away. As soon as the line of sensors blinked red, he dashed for the distant wall. Once they were both clear, he reset them, listing it as a test cycle, and resetting the cameras to continue their scans. He gave a nod toward a control box. “Couldn’t hack the house alarm remotely. You any good with this model? I’ve got the schematics if you’re not.”

“You’re… different. Something about you,” Alec said. “Like the people in those old-time movies. All teeth and smiles and ‘yay team.’” At Sam’s blank look, he continued. “I really thought you were going to turn the sensors on the minute you crossed them, screwing me over. I would have.” He gave a shrug and went to open the control box. It was screwed closed, so he pulled his pack off to get a screwdriver. 

“I need the book. You setting off alarms just balls me up. Besides, I’m guessing you’d rat me out to them. Figure we can work a deal. But gotta get the book first. So let’s play teammates, I won’t screw you over, you don’t screw me over. Push comes to shove, I can probably just scan the book into my computer, and then you can have the original to sell.” Sam double-checked the cameras to make sure the field of view didn’t include them or the alarm box. “Sound workable?”

“Fine, I may let you scan my book. What do you want it for? You don’t really look like the collecting type,” Alec said, dropping the screws to the ground, then holding the screwdriver in his mouth, he shined a small flashlight into the box. He stared at it for a long moment, mentally working out the wiring.

“It’s actually _my_ family’s book. We loaned it to a museum but just found out it was sold off. I need the information in the book. Do you need the schematic?” he asked, ready to call it up.

Pulling the screwdriver out his mouth, Alec gave Sam a look. “Sure it’s your family’s. You’re still only getting a copy. Maybe.” He pushed a couple wires aside. “Who needs schematics. Eenie meenie,” pinching a wire between his fingers, he tugged it out. The lights in the box went dead.

“So do you know where in the house the book is?” Sam asked, running the video for the front door through a loop. He pulled his lock picking kit from his pocket and, moving to the door, couldn’t resist adding, “And without me, you wouldn’t have gotten past the movement sensors. So stop being an asshole. I don’t need you to get the job done. How much is your buyer offering for the book anyhow?”

“Now you’re trying to get a beat on my buyer. Think you can get the goods, leave me behind and get to him. Keep dreaming.” Alec wasn’t about to explain he hadn’t needed Sam either. “And hurry it up, I’m getting older by the second.” 

“No, you said you’d give me a chance to buy the book from you. If I decide I need the book and not just a scan, I want to know how much I’d have to pony up. And double lock here, jerk. Hold your damned horses.” Sam got the deadbolt opened. The doorknob lock took half the time. He opened the door and waved Alec in.

Alec gave a nod. “Not bad,” he said, walking into what appeared to be the service area of the mansion. The hallway was filled with boxes, deliveries, and banquet furniture that would be brought into the main wing when needed. “My buyer wants everything in the safe, including the book.” He caught the slight widening of Sam’s eyes. “Didn’t know it was in the safe, did you? Guess you need me, after all. _Jerk_ ,” he mimicked as they walked along the semi-lit hallway.

“I also can’t access any security on the safe so you’re on your own on that. But who says I can’t crack a safe?” Though Alec had been right, he hadn’t expected it to be in a safe. He’d figured it would be on display under glass or something. The only way he had to crack a safe was explosives and all the misdirection in the world wouldn’t help keep the alarms from going off if that happened. Of course, he had an easy means of escape if he had to go that way. The key to get back to his world pretty much worked for any door. He’d already tested that a handful of times.

Alec glanced at him, unsure if he was serious. He’d surprised him before, so it wasn’t impossible that Sam knew his way around safes. “Who’s your buyer?” Alec asked. “And what’s the going price for an old book.” There were ways to check the value of antiques, but this particular book wasn’t valuable because of its author, or historical significance. It was a niche product. “I’ll never understand why people feel the need to collect old things. Especially old crazy hocus pocus crap.”

“I have no idea what it’s worth on the market,” Sam said quietly. “I told you. The book belongs to my family. I brought the paperwork to get it back from the museum. Then I found out it was sold to this guy. I called this guy and he told me to fuck off. So here I am. How much are you selling it for?” Sam’s hand shot out and he tugged Alec back then pointed to the parallel thin laser beams blocking their way down the hallway. These sensors must be connected to a separate system since they were still active.

“Like I said--” Pausing, Alec looked Sam up and down. “You can’t do the whole, flexy bendy thing to avoid the beams, can you? If I leave you behind, you’re going to set some alarm off, aren’t you?” He made a sound of exasperation, although he’d stopped minding the company, especially once it was agreed Sam would settle for a scan. “Fine.” 

Unzipping his bag, he pulled out an oblong mirror strip. Sliding it into place to deflect the beams to another wall, he nodded for Sam to go through. “Let’s hope the stairs going to the second floor aren’t rigged. If they are, we’ll need to go up another way. I’m betting the wiring is upstairs, and not down here.”

“Probably,” Sam agreed, though he admittedly didn’t have a good idea just how paranoid the people in this world were. Then again, people tended to be alike all over. He wondered if there was any way that the buyer of the stuff in the safe was demonic. Did this world even have demons? Which made him wonder about Alec. “What’s your last name?” Sam asked, wondering if his mom was still alive in this world version. Even if she wasn’t really his mom.

Alec looked at Sam from under his lashes. “Why?”

“Just curious. Is it Winchester? Or Campbell maybe?” he asked, glancing at Alec as they walked past the neutralized laser alarms. He really did look like a younger version of his brother. He wanted Alec’s last name to be Winchester, yet a part of him kind of didn’t and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe because he didn’t want to think of his brother without him, even if it was just a different version of Dean. 

Sam paused at the end of the carpeted hall. The wooden stairs spiraled up to the second floor. He let his gaze travel over the steps, looking for anything that might indicate they were alarmed, then turned to his companion. “Well?”

Lies came easily to Alec, but he found himself answering truthfully. Mostly. “It’s just Alec,” he said, his gaze darting up the staircase. Deciding it was clear, he started to take a step when the sound of footfalls sinking into thick carpet making the wooden floors underneath squeak ever so slightly reached him. Putting a finger across his mouth, he tugged Sam back, opening the nearest door and stepping inside with him. He left a slight crack in the door from where they could watch the hall.

Sam wanted to protest. No one had a single name, unless you were “Prince” or something. But instead he stood there, right behind Alec, pressing against him to see through the sliver of the opening. He realized suddenly that his brother’s younger look-a-like smelled really, really good. And no, that wasn’t weird, not at all. So how come Dean never smelled this good? Wait--no. His brother shouldn’t smell this good because that would just be--Sam forced himself to pay attention to the hallway, and whatever it was Alec thought he was waiting for, rather than continue that line of thought.

Alec’s initial flicker of irritation at being crowded disappeared when he felt the heat of Sam’s body seep through his clothes. It reminded him that after they were done here, he intended to get lucky. 

Alec held his breath as a security detail walked by, their radios crackling as someone gave some general patrol instructions. After they’d passed, it seemed to take Sam a few long seconds before he stepped away enough to allow Alec room to open the door. Giving Sam a speculative look, he said. “Hold that thought. And yeah, you know _exactly_ what I mean.”

“What?” Sam practically squeaked. No. He did not know--okay, he would not acknowledge anything remotely sexy in relation to Alec. No way. Firmly refusing to give any further response, he headed back into the hallway, and then walked quietly across the entryway. 

Seeing no signs of security, they both took the wide stairs at the same pace, quickly reaching the second floor. The hall split off in two directions. Sam glanced at the carpet and made an educated guess the safe was to the left. After a moment he shook his head and glanced at Alec. “You see anything?” he asked quietly.

“No, but I hear the control box for the second system.” Motioning, Alec headed down the hallway, then felt along the wall. When he pressed what looked like white paneling, there was a soft snick, and a panel opened to reveal the fuse box. Seeing the flickering lights, he gave a low whistle. “Best system money can buy. Too bad I’ve got just the thing to make it glitch.” 

Swinging his backpack off his shoulder, Alec retrieved a can of shaving cream and shook it. Then, he carefully sprayed the thick foam onto the wiring. It took several minutes, but eventually the lights started to get dull and blinked much slower. “I think we have about ten minutes before it stops completely, and they catch on. Let’s get this done.”

They walked back, past the stairs, and down the hall, opening doors as they went. When Sam walked into one of the rooms, Alec followed. It was a large study, with works of art displayed on the walls, on shelves and on the large desk. He swiped a jade statue off the desk and dropped it into his bag, his eyes shifting for a second to Sam’s. Catching his look of censure, he muttered, “don’t be a hypocrite. You’re not here for bible study,” he pointed out.

“Random grabs could trip other alarms. You should stay focused on your target. Besides, the statue is a fake according to an interview I read about the owner.” Sam gave a shrug and turned back to looking over the decor. His eyes narrowing, he stepped forward and pressed a section of a bookcase. Two shelves sprung out as a unit and revealed a safe behind it. “Yahtzee. You’re up, maestro.” 

“I wouldn’t believe everything, make that _anything,_ he says.” Alec moved to the safe. He stared at the dial for a long time, noting the micro scratches and dents that gave away the numbers that were dialed in the most. It was just a visual corroboration of what his sharp hearing would pick up as he turned the dial. Slowly, he turned the dial back and forth, listening for the mechanism to slip into the right groove and give a snick, before spinning it again and stopping at the tell-tale sound. It was the longest sequence of numbers he’d ever had to deal with, but the final sound, a loud click, was unmistakable. “I know you’re armed, but I wouldn’t try anything,” he warned Sam, without turning around as he opened the safe and started to reach inside. 

Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed Alec’s arm. “Stop, unless you want to end up torn to ribbons.” The Zoasteran symbol was drawn on the inside of the safe’s door. The same sort Meg had used. So demons existed here and shadow demons were the worst. He studied the silver cup sitting on the second shelf and the bottle of fluid sitting on the first. “Son of a bitch,” Sam hissed. He scowled until he saw the horizontal lines in the cup. “I need the sum of the numbers that was the combination. No-- add the numbers when turned to the right, subtract the numbers when turned to the left.” He looked at Alec. “Sorry. You need to open the safe again. I need those numbers to know which line to fill the cup to, or it’ll trigger a trap.” 

“What are you talking about? Just when I started thinking you might not be insane, or worse. A double-crossing thief,” Alec said, pushing his hand past Sam and reaching for the contents of the safe. The smell of burning flesh hit him even before the nerve endings on the back of his head fired up. “What the--” Pulling his singed hand back, he stared at the damage. “Acid? I didn’t see any…” he leaned in, trying to see where it had come from, though he hadn’t even felt the liquid.

“Not acid, you idiot.” Sam pulled him back. “Are you _trying_ to get yourself blinded, or killed?” Sam huffed as he pulled out a flask of holy water, spilling it over Alec’s wound. “I need the numbers for the combination. Sum of the numbers to the right minus the sum of the numbers to the left. Just trust me, okay? That should let me deactivate the trap. Hopefully.” 

Alec shook his hand, now strangely smoking even through the liquid didn’t hurt him. “There were a lot of the numbers.” When Sam nodded towards the desk, where there was both paper and pens, Alec asked, “all the numbers?” If there had been time, he’d have questioned Sam further about what was going on. Instead, he just gave Sam the answer. “Four hundred forty-eight.”

Sam’s brow lifted and he opened his mouth to say something, but at Alec’s cool look, he just shut his mouth and nodded. Looking in the cup, he saw the fourth line from the bottom had three sets of lines with numbers. One of them was forty-eight. Being careful not to reach past the bottle and cup so he too wouldn’t be burned, he picked up the bottle and filled the cup to that line with the red liquid, which he was certain was blood. It took a minute, but the liquid vanished from the cup. Sam gave a nod. “It’s safe now,” he said, carefully shifting the cup to the side. “Leave the cup and the bottle in the safe. You don’t want to mess with it,” he added, setting the bottle back on the first shelf. He began handing things to Alec.

“You’re going to explain all this to me when we’re out of here,” Alec said, dropping each item into his bag. He reached for the book, his eyes narrowing when instead of handing it to him, Sam dropped it into his jacket side pocket. "When I get it copied, you get it back."

“That’s not--” The lights flickered and Alec bit off the rest of his words. “Time’s out,” he said, slamming the safe shut. “System’s coming back online.”

They started to run, but Alec grabbed Sam’s jacket, shaking his head no. He could hear security on the first floor, and the group was headed for the bottom of the stairs. “This way.” They ran down the hall, all the way to the back of the mansion. They were probably somewhere over the same area as their entry point, only upstairs. Alec pushed a window up, then stepped out onto the slanted roof. “C’mon, the first alarm rang and these guys have dogs.”

“Swell,” Sam muttered and pulled out his phone. “I’m triggering the alarms on the west side of the grounds. Keeping the alarms down on the southeast. Go.” He punched the buttons then slid his phone in his pocket. Then he followed Alec down to the roofline, sliding to the edge. He saw Alec jump off, but Sam took more caution. Not needing a broken ankle, Sam grabbed the roof edge and dropped to the ground. He pointed to the safe direction and he and Alec took off across the grass and made it into the woods. He watched as Alec spilled something behind them over their tracks and decided it was a spice of some sort. Probably something that would wreck the dogs’ sensitive noses. He’d take any edge they could get.

The compound suddenly flooded with lights that had been hidden in the trees. Voices broke out from around them, punctuated by enraged barking. It was clear Sam’s play had worked and the security detail was heading off in all directions, unable to discern where the intruders actually were.

Alec hung back just a little, then when Sam bent over and started slipping through the fence, he shoved his hand into Sam’s pocket. Gripping the book, he took it and followed Sam out. “You’ll get the scan,” he said, smirking until he read the title and it was clear Sam had switched books on him. “Sonova--”

“--Bitch?” Sam finished for him, grinning. “Wasn’t born yesterday, dude.”

“You’re lucky I like you,” Alec grumped. “C’mon,” He wasn’t about to let Sam out of his sight now. They ran across the street, and he mounted his cycle. “I’m a safe driver,” he promised, seeing Sam’s hesitation.

“Sure you are,” Sam grumbled. “Allison street, that’s where my computer is. Fourteen ninety-two. Blue house. I need to get it.” He got on the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. “Just don’t get us killed, okay?” 

Shoving his glasses on to keep the wind out of his eyes, Alec kicked the powerful cycle up into high gear and roared into the street. He leaned into his turns, making sure to avoid the city’s CCTV cams wherever he could. At one point, he felt Sam’s arms tighten around him, but to his credit, the guy didn’t protest the fact Alec was breaking every traffic law on the books.

Seeing the house, Alec abruptly parked near it, the rear of the bike skidding to a halt. He got off the bike first, then stepping behind Sam, ran his hand up the back of the guy’s neck. He’d half expected to see a manticor bar tag on the back of his neck, under his longish hair. 

Sam shuddered. “Dude, that tickles,” he said, jerking away. “Don’t wake the Robinsons,” he said, nodding at the darkened house. “I’m renting the apartment over their garage for the month. It’s not much, but I just needed a place to work from and figured it was a better bet than a motel because damn, not only are they dumps, but they cost a fortune around here. Besides, she was willing to trade some electrical work for half the rent.” Sam walked back to the somewhat dilapidated garage and unlocked the door. Flipping the light on, he walked up the stairs.

The ‘apartment’ was a loft. The ‘kitchen’ consisted of a hot plate and small, somewhat noisy tiny fridge. The make-shift bed was simply a mattress sitting on top of planks which, in turn, sat on some concrete blocks. The powder blue paint on the door to the tiny bathroom and shower was peeling, revealing the orange paint beneath it. The furnishings were sparse. There was a small beat up table with two chairs and a small, sagging loveseat. Sam’s computer sat on the table, whirring softly.

“Beer or coffee?” Sam asked as he walked over to the computer, logged in, and then disconnected from the security website he’d hacked.

“Beer.” Alec’s gaze flicked to the laptop. He frowned. “Where’d you score that?”

“And give away my sources? Hah. I’ve had it for a couple years, though.” He walked over to the fridge and opened it up, grabbing two bottles. Popping the caps, he handed one to Alec. “I’ve got some chips or crackers and cheese if you’re hungry,” he offered.

“This is fine.” He raised the bottle and took a swig. “Not bad at all,” he said, looking at the label again. “I haven’t seen this label around.” He licked his lips. “I want the truth. About the book. The…” he wagged a finger around as he searched for words, “whatever happened in that safe. Why you need the book. All of it.”

“Okay. You first. How’s your hand already healed?” Sam asked, taking a drink of his beer, and leveling his gaze on the guy.

“How would I know? Maybe it was some sort of illusion and not a real burn. You tell me.” He held Sam’s gaze, but sensed some sort of undercurrent. The guy wasn’t wholeheartedly buying it. 

“I know it wasn’t an illusion.” Sam pulled some papers out of a drawer and handed them over to Alec. “My family was part of a research group called the Men of Letters. They researched the occult among other things. Just me and my brother left as far as I know. The Men of Letters own the book, my grandfather was a member of the group, so it belongs to me, as an heir. Some things about the occult are real. Some information in that book may help my brother and me against some of those very real, very evil things. Sometimes, magic’s real.” He gave a shrug. “Not very often, but sometimes.”

“Occult. Now you’re sounding,” Alec moved his finger in circles next to his temple. “There’s no such thing. If you can’t explain something, it’s because you don’t understand it yet. Magic’s something people make up for their kids.” He reached for the book and started flicking through it, his frown deepening at the images of runes and symbols that made no sense. “What is this, a love spell?” He gave a snort.

Sam glanced at it. “No, it’s talking about blood sacrifices as a way to catch the attention of the demons. It’s in Latin. An early form of Latin, but still, Latin. And you’re right about magic, mostly. But like I said. Sometimes it’s real. Sometimes it’s evil, most times actually, but sometimes it’s not. Just like there are people who are telepaths, or psychic. Most times it’s bullshit. But every once in a while someone actually has the gift or curse.” He frowned a little himself. Yeah his psychic crap had been nothing but a curse from the demon when he had it.

“Oh, I know there are psychics and telepaths. But it’s not magic, it’s science. People stirring around DNA to make a whole new kind of person with enhanced abilities.” Alec put the bottle to his lips and drank, wondering just why the hell he’d just said all that stuff that he was used to denying. Stuff that was too close to home. “So this book of magic of yours, you really plan on scanning it. Or do you think you’re taking it. Truth,” Alec said, eyes locking with Sam’s.

“Truth is, the Men of Letters put it in the museum to keep it out of the reach of certain people. I need to read it, make sure there’s not anything special or secret hidden that I need the book itself for, but honestly, I’d just as soon not keep the book in my library. I would like to know where it ends up, just so I can note it in the files if for some reason it’s needed in the future.” He gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “Course I don’t want it to endanger anyone here, so I’m a little torn.” He looked at Alec and smirked. “So I guess I haven’t really decided if I’m going to try to keep it or not. But I’d honestly like a few days with it to see what the big deal about it is. I’m sure I can make it worth your while. Like maybe scoring you a computer similar to mine if that’s what you want?”

“Let me think about that. Leave the goods with some guy I don’t know, with an almost empty apartment that he can ditch, and a killer smile aimed right at me. How stupid do you think I am?” Alec asked. He’d been really close to telling Sam he could have the damned book, but that had been when he’d thought Sam planned to keep his word.

“I’m not going anywhere until I know the deal with the book. I can get you a book on a similar topic, just as old, if I decide the book might be a danger to someone, trade you the book to give to the person buying the safe contents. I wouldn’t try to just screw you over. If I was going to, I wouldn’t have told you the truth about maybe wanting to try to keep it. So your healing. That DNA enhancement?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Alec cocked his head to the side waiting for the inevitable comment about him being one of those ‘Manticor freaks” that the Weekly World News kept investigating and claiming existed. 

“Cool ability,” Sam said. “I used to have death visions. I saw when some people were going to die. It sucked. Gave me awful migraines, too. Just glad they stopped. Would have much rather had your healing ability. So did you pay to have the enhancement added, or were you… you know, forced into having it? In which case, cool ability, sucky way to get it.” Sam decided he was a little hungry and pulled out some potato chips. ”Help yourself if you want some,” he said, opening the bag and then sitting down at the table and waving Alec to the other seat. 

“Neither. I was born with it.” Giving Sam a speculative look, Alec reached for some chips. “Migraines were probably from failing to train your brain the right way to use your DNA enhancement, but why would anyone want to pay to see deaths?” He’d had this feeling Sam was transgenic, but the lack of a barcode said otherwise. So, what was he? “Did you pay for it?”

“Yeah, I paid for it,” Sam said with a shake of his head. Seeing Alec’s look, he gave a soft laugh. “I mean, it was a curse that almost cost me my life. I was given something when I was a baby. Not by my choice or my family’s choice.” It was time to change the subject. “So you were born with it… so Weekly World News got it right? You a Manticor kid, experimented on, made to be a government soldier?” Sam tilted his head. “That’s why you don’t have a last name, and I’m guessing the reason for the barcode? Damn, that’s fucked up. Sorry. Glad you’re out.” 

He sure put things together fast. “So, smart and handsome. What about interested?” Alec asked. When they’d first run into each other, he’d assumed Sam was hoping to get laid. He wasn’t so sure anymore. “Or are you a ‘just business’ kinda guy?” he asked.

“Interested? In--” Sam cut himself off, remembering how Alec had hit on him a couple times. It wasn’t like Alec was any relation, but he looked _just_ like Dean, which was many levels of weird. Course he didn’t act like Dean. Everyone had a double. This world, another world. Whatever. He chewed on his bottom lip a moment. He swung either way, though he’d never really broadcast that to anyone, including Dean. “Maybe,” he finally said. “Kiss me. If I don’t feel like I’m kissing my brother, that might be a yeah.”

“At least you didn’t say _grandpa_ , because that would have been an _even_ weirder thing to say.” Leaning over, Alec stretched and grabbed the back of Sam’s chair and slowly dragged it closer, his eyes locking with Sam’s. 

Sam chuckled. “You really do kind of look like my brother. So not so weird, okay? You don’t look anything like my grandfather. Either of them. Thank god. Not sure I could--you know what, just kiss me before I start thinking about this too hard and weird myself out. Better be a damned good kiss, too. I’ve got high expectations from someone who’s like a superhero with fast healing and all.” He smirked at Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

“You want to see _enhanced_ kissing, I get it.” Grabbing the front of Sam’s tee shirt, Alec started to get up, pulling Sam off his chair at the same time. One hand flat against Sam’s rock-hard abs, he twisted him around so Sam was half sitting on the table’s edge. Stepping between Sam’s legs, he slid his hand behind Sam’s back and looked down at his tempting red lips. His gaze lifted to meet Sam’s eyes. He swore a bolt of heat went through him right then. He bit his lip for a moment, as if he were considering his next move. Then he slanted his mouth over Sam’s, his tongue gliding along the seam of his lips. 

Sam’s eyes widened at the electricity that went through him when Alec’s lips touched his. With Alec’s tongue licking at his lips, he opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Alec’s back. Their tongues began to tangle and Sam was almost embarrassed to hear himself groan as he pressed closer to Alec. Damn could the man kiss! 

Alec’s pulse jumped in a way it hadn’t for a long time. His heart pounded, banging against his chest like he’d been racing against a train. His mind tried to work out all the reasons he was drowning in heady, unfamiliar sensations. What was it about Sam? He’d been attracted to him right from the start, but he hadn’t bargained for this. Sam tasted so damned good. Like innocence, and vanilla, and top shelf whiskey… all the things Alec had seen on old-timey TV or heard about, but rarely experienced. He deepened the kiss, because he couldn’t help himself, because he needed it. He needed to know more. Groaning, he ran his hand along Sam’s side, gripping his hip and dragging him close. 

Alec didn’t smell like Dean. Car grease, leather, soap, and whiskey. That was Dean. Alec was ions and electricity, beer and expensive aftershave, spicy food and burnt rubber.

Alec also didn’t feel like Dean. Hands that touched and cared for him over the years, Sam knew. Hands that had massaged his aching muscles, sewn and bandaged wounds, he knew. He knew every callus from where Dean worked on the Impala or trained with weapons. Knew the way Dean’s one finger was a little off from having been broken. But these hands that touched him, that gripped him, they were different in ways Sam couldn’t immediately define. But he liked their touch. He liked Alec’s taste. And every move Alec made didn’t come with that little voice that always knew exactly what Dean was going to do, how he’d react, how he’d move. There was anticipation, and Alec kept surprising him. The growing bulge he felt pressing against him also surprised him, but it didn’t. Because every single thing screamed that this was _not_ Dean.

Sam’s hands slid down to the hem of Alec’s shirt and began pulling it up. He wanted to run his hands over the solid muscles he felt through the fabric, wanted it more than about anything at the moment.

The back of Sam’s fingers grazed his sensitive skin. Sucking his breath in, Alec raised his arms, giving Sam a few seconds to get the shirt off. Then he closed his arms around Sam again, dipping his head down and kissing the side of his neck. He feathered kisses along his strong jaw, fighting the urge to kiss him again. Anticipating that moment. 

Running his hands slowly over Alec’s bare skin, Sam was shocked not to find scars or bumps or knots or even moles. Perfectly smooth, perfectly soft skin over muscles that were rock solid. And equally perfect. “Damn you’re intoxicating,” Sam whispered, feeling Alec’s warm breath caress his jaw as his moist lips pressed kisses there. “By the way, I’m definitely interested. In case it wasn’t clear.” One of his hands slid down to cup the firm tight globe of Alec’s ass through the fabric of his pants. “Mmm, yeah.”

“Good. Because limping home isn’t quite the ending I’d had in mind for tonight.” Alec leaned in, wondering what it would feel like to have Sam against him without any clothing separating them. “You’re weird. And smart. And freaking irresistible,” Alec murmured between each kiss along the path to Sam’s mouth. “Don’t know who you are. Don’t know if I can trust you. But I sure like you, Sam. Oh yeah,” he whispered thickly, his hands invading Sam’s shirt, skimming over his warm skin just as he locked lips with Sam again. He kissed him with no hesitation, tangling their tongues together in a heated battle. His lips burned. His skin tightened around him. His muscles tensed. _More_ , his mind screamed. _More_ , his body shouted. And Alec didn’t fight it. He peeled Sam’s shirt off, stepping back for a second, his gaze moving down and up Sam’s chiseled body. “I really, really, like you,” he said, unusually breathless.

“I’m Sam Winchester. And you can trust me. Because, if nothing else, I have dimples from hell,” he smiled, showing them off, “freaky white teeth, awesome hair, and can be stupidly honest. And yeah. I really, really, like you, too. God, your hands are perfect. Everything about you is perfect. Except when you handcuffed me. Jerk.” He grinned and began unbuckling Alec’s belt. 

“You looked kind of perfect handcuffed, until you got free of them. Jerk,” Alec said, trying the word out. He started to laugh, but the sensation of his belt ripping free of his jeans rocked him on his heels. His chest heaved. “Okay Sam Winchester, with freaky white teeth, and awesome hair, let’s see if you can handle me like a pair of cuffs.” Cupping Sam’s jaw, he leaned in. “I _know_ you don’t have to see to know what you’re doing.” He brought his mouth down hard over Sam’s and kissed him, pressing his thumb against Sam’s jaw to turn his face in the direction he wanted.

Sam wasn’t about to refuse that challenge, his thumb teasingly flicking the button on Alec’s jeans a couple times before popping them open. The zipper slid down smoothly and he slipped his hand inside Alec’s pants. So Alec wanted to know if he could ‘handle’ him? He was determined to prove to him just how well he could as he began to stroke along the silken steel of Alec’s cock.

“Ngh.” Alec could barely breathe, and when had that ever happened before? He stared into Sam’s gorgeous eyes, swaying towards him each time his hand moved just right. “Did you say something about neighbors and not making noise? Cause… yeah.” He bit his lip, cocking his head to the side as a wave of pleasure rolled through him. “Might not be an option.”

“Nobody sleeps in the garage that I know of. So long as you don’t, you know, dive through a window and make a bunch of noise down by the house, I think we’re good. You’re gorgeous when you’re needy. The way your lips kind of purse, very kissable,” Sam said, leaning in and doing just that as he ran his thumb over Alec’s leaking crown and pushed his tongue into Alec’s mouth, exploring it for the first time.

He would have protested, said he wasn’t needy. Lied. But once Sam started to kiss him, Alec could barely think. It was a controlled kiss that grew hotter with every slide of Sam’s tongue against his own. His lips burned, his body burned, his cock was beyond rock hard in Sam’s large hand. With every stroke, Sam was making it impossible for Alec to stay still. Heat coiled inside him. If he didn’t want to break, he had to do something about it.

Pulling his mouth free, he stepped back and reached between them for the button of Sam’s jeans. “Let’s get you _needy_. I think I might know a good place to put my kissable lips.” Licking them for effect, Alec unzipped Sam’s pants. Cupping his ass with both hands, he dragged him up hard against his body, groaning. It was going to be a damned good night, he knew it.

Alec asked. “Now, where was I going to put them? My lips?” His hot breaths fanned against Sam’s chest as he slowly sank down onto his knees in front of him.

“Fuck…” Sam whispered, watching as Alec settled with his head right at Sam’s groin. “If you need any help deciding exactly where to put those perfect lips, I’ve got a suggestion or two,” he said, running his fingers through Alec’s soft hair.

“I’m all ears. Or mouth. Tongue. Whatever you like,” Alec answered, tipping his head back, pressing it into Sam’s guiding palm. He slowly worked Sam’s jeans and shorts down, freeing his cock. “Should have known by the size of your hand. Nice _hand_.” He smirked, licking his lips as he closed his fingers around Sam’s thick cock. 

“Nngh, I could… say the… same,” he stuttered, his head falling back a moment before he looked down again at Alec. “Gotta say, I like you right there,” he admitted, curling his fingers loosely in Alec’s silken hair. “I’d ask if that made me needy, but I’d rather your mouth was full instead of you answering me.”

“I see how it is. You want me to shut up and pay attention. Your wish, my command,” Alec started to lean in but stopped a hair’s breadth away from the tip of Sam’s cock straining towards him. “No one’s ever heard that from me before.” Catching the flash of impatience in Sam’s eyes, he gave a soft laugh. “Shut me up then.” He opened his mouth and rested his tongue on the underside of Sam’s crown, raising an eyebrow. 

“I like listening to you, but,” Sam said, pushing his cock inside the warm, waiting mouth, “sometimes one pleasure outweighs another. Oh, God,” he muttered, slowly pushing his cock in deeper, giving Alec time to adjust as he pushed further in, until he bottomed out in his throat. “That’s amazing,” he groaned, not many being able to handle his length.

Course it is, Alec wanted to say, his eyes squinting at the corners. He swallowed around Sam’s cock, his throat and tongue convulsing, causing Sam to get harder. Tightening his lips around him, Alec slowly pulled back until his lips were wrapped only around Sam’s tip. Grasping his cock at its base, he started to slowly move his mouth up and down its length, occasionally pressing his hand flat against Sam’s body so his fist would not stop him from taking all of Sam down his mouth. Eventually, he fell into a rhythm. Three or four strokes, then Sam’s fingers would tense or tighten around his hair, and he’d swallow him down. He had to admit he liked the way Sam jerked towards him, and the way he seemed to fight that instinct at the same time. 

Wanting to just let his eyes roll back in his head from pleasure, Sam found he couldn’t look away. Seeing his cock coated, glistening with moisture left behind from Alec’s oh-so-very-talented lips and tongue, had him practically wanting to come. Alec’s hand was the perfect temperature, counter to his hot mouth and warm breath. He had to keep reminding himself that Alec could take his length, that he didn’t have to be careful or risk choking his lover. While he loved the rhythm Alec had found, his heavy balls began to throb with need as his cock grew impossibly harder. 

If the quickening of Sam’s breaths and heartbeats hadn’t clued Alec in, the way his fingers started to dig into his shoulder at a much faster pace would have. Look who was needy now. Even as that thought flew through his mind, Alec knew it wasn’t a one way need. He was still hard, and Sam’s perfect reactions, the sounds he was making, the whole package had him just as wanting. 

Looking into Sam’s eyes, he could see straight through to his soul. His desperation. His need. More than that, he saw the control he exerted over his reactions because he gave a fuck about his partner. It humbled Alec because his own nature was to take. Take what the world would give him. Take moments like this. And more. But not today. 

He gripped Sam’s hip with one hand, and started to bob his head faster and faster, giving Sam the relief he craved. He started to squeeze him with his hand, his mouth banging against this fist. The sounds breaking from Sam reverberated through him, had him wanting more. He gave as much as he could, releasing his iron grip on Sam’s hip and taking all of him into his mouth again, inviting him to take what he needed.

Alec’s offer was clear. Taking care not to thrust with abandon, Sam still found himself going deeper and deeper into Alec’s mouth. The pressure of Alec’s lips and tongue were tight and hard and pushed all the right buttons in Sam as he groaned his every pleasure. He’d never had a blow job so mind-numbingly fantastic. All but unintelligible words of praise slipped from his mouth as he thrust harder and faster until he felt his balls begin to contract. “‘M coming!” he warned Alec, ready for Alec to pull off if he wanted.

Alec immediately cupped Sam’s ass, holding him in place so he wouldn’t pull out. The almost violent eruption of cum into his mouth was exhilarating. He drank it down, swallowing gently and easing the pressure on Sam’s cock. 

Gasping for air, Sam slowly collapsed down to his knees in front of Alec. “That was amazing. Don’t you need to breathe?” he asked, staring in awe at him. Leaning forward slowly, he slanted his lips across Alec’s and began to slowly kiss him.

As Sam’s mouth moved across his own, Alec felt something ease inside him. A tension, or a hole that was now slightly less deep. He wasn’t sure quite what it was, but the strange, shadowy ache had always been with him. By the time the sweetest kiss he’d ever shared was over, he knew this wouldn’t be a one-night stand. “Magic,” he said breathlessly. “I mean the not needing to breathe.” It was a lie. Magic was the only explanation for what he was feeling inside.

“There’s good magic and bad magic. That was definitely, completely, positively _good_ magic,” Sam said, as breathless as Alec. He stared into Alec’s eyes. They were the same moss green shade as his brother’s, but the look in them was so different. It wasn’t the fierce protectiveness of an older brother, or the heart-breaking disappointment when Sam screwed up (again). There wasn’t that that small look of ever-worry that Sam was going to go bad, or not trust him, and it didn’t have the weight of all the other millions of things that had happened between him and Dean over the years. The look in Alec’s eyes sparked of what he’d seen in Jessica’s eyes and Amelia’s eyes, and maybe even Madison’s eyes. He felt his own heart tumble, and pulled Alec into a new kiss, a possessive kiss, one with promise of what might come, and maybe just a little fear of what might happen, had happened, to too many of those he had loved.

Whatever this was, Sam was right, it was _good_. The kiss took Alec to places he had never been. Warm, safe, happy places that were depicted in old reruns and movies. Sure, people still smiled after the pulse, but the smiles always hid pain, or bad circumstances and lack of food, or medicine, or some other darkness. Alec slowly stood up, taking Sam with him. He gave him a second to step out of the jeans pooling at his ankles, then dragged him to the bed. “Remind me to steal you a real bed,” he said, as they sank onto the low, creaky mattress. Turning on his side, towards Sam, he dragged a finger down the center of Sam’s chest to his navel, his gaze clinging to the flat planes and cuts along the way. He noticed other things too. “Who hurt you?” he asked, curling over and kissing the scar above Sam’s hip. He knew bullet wounds and knife wounds, and Sam carried both. “If it’s that brother of yours, I can take care of him.” There was a glint in Alec’s eyes.

“No. And let’s not bring up Dean while we’re in bed together, because I don’t want to associate him and you because it’ll just weird me out. I can tell you if you want, but you won’t believe me,” Sam said, gazing down at Alec. He felt such a connection with Alec now that they weren’t competing for the same prize. Well, maybe they were, he wasn’t sure yet, but that decision was a few days off. Right now, he just admired the way Alec’s hair practically glinted in the light. The freckles that lightly crossed the bridge of his nose, which apparently hadn’t been broken as Dean’s had been half-a-dozen times. He didn’t have quite the same jaw and wondered if it was the age difference. “How old are you?” he asked suddenly.

“The hell.” Stung, Alec poked Sam in the chest. “Old enough. And you’re a little late asking, if you’re really concerned.” 

“No, no!” Sam began laughing. “I was just wondering. It wasn’t any sort of slam because, Dude, I’ve got nothing to complain about what we’ve done or what gorgeousness is in front of me. I was just curious. You can tell me to shut up.” He grinned.

“Gorgeousness, huh?” Alec chuckled and kissed Sam. “I like that. And I’m twenty-two. How about you? Twenty-five?” he guessed. Still focused on Sam’s prior injuries, he ran his finger along his body, lingering over scars. They weren’t all from the same incident.

“Thirty. No old man jokes though, okay? You really want to know about the scars? You’ll think I’m lying though,” he said.

“You a soldier?” Alec asked. For a split second, he wondered if Sam worked for Lydecker. Max always told him to think before he acted, and he hadn’t taken any precautions or vetted Sam, made sure he wasn’t a trap set by Lydecker. But his gut said Sam was okay.

“Kinda. But not with the government or military. I’m a hunter. I hunt… evil things. Monsters. Like vampires and demons and evil witches and crap. You don’t get paid. You don’t get thanked. But sometimes you get to save the world. So I guess it’s not all bad.” He gave a half smile. “So what do you do when you’re not being an acquirer of goods?”

“Great, I just slept with a crazy cult guy,” Alec muttered, shaking his head. He couldn’t discount everything though. Not after what happened in the safe, and after seeing what was in that book. Plus, he knew a thing or two about monsters. “So what’s a monster? Anything that looks different from us?” he asked. “The stuff like you see in the Weekly World News?” That would include himself, even though he didn’t look like any monster. 

Sam held up a finger. “First, not human. Humans aren’t my job.” He held up another finger. “Second? Evil. Kills or hurts people. Just ‘cause it’s not human doesn’t make it a monster. Most hunters don’t go out of our way to hunt anyone. It’s only when people go missing or are dying, then we investigate. If it’s not human--a ghost, wraith, wendigo, whatever, we try to end people getting hurt. Sometimes, most times, we have to kill the monster. Sometimes we don’t, depending on the details. And I told you, I’m not a crazy cult guy and I’m not lying. Oh. Angels are real, by the way. Mostly dicks, but real.” 

Alec took all of that in, processing it. A lot of transgenics looked very different, but only some were ‘evil.’ Those who were violent and wouldn’t stop adding to the body count had to be stopped. He guessed what Sam was saying was the same thing. “Course there are angels, but they’re really just winged people. Like mermaids. Mix in a little bird or fish in the DNA, you know?” He caressed Sam’s chest. “You said you had psychic powers. That means you’ve got no issues with people with powers, if they’re not evil.”

“If they’re not evil, no issues. My brother is a little harder assed about it, but we’ve both come to the same conclusion. Not evil, go in peace. Don’t fuck up or we’ll be back. That’s our line. Been bit in the ass a few times by it, but you gotta give them a chance to prove themselves sometimes. And I’m not psychic anymore. It was from demon blood. When we killed the demon who forced the blood on me, the powers went away.” Sam gave a huff. “And I better shut up before you really think I’m nuts because my life? My life is one big lump of weird and a ‘you wouldn’t believe it if you didn’t live it’ sort of thing. You got anything other than fast healing?” he asked. “Telepathy, see the future, anything like that?” Sam wondered suddenly if the guy could be a shapeshifter. He hadn’t even bothered to test him to make sure he was human, which was damned stupid on his part. 

“No, no psychic powers here. Been controlled by a psychic once, wasn’t fun. But if I had that power, I’m pretty sure you’d be forced to kill me,” Alec candidly said. “I mean, come on, who could resist making everyone do what you want?” He rolled on top of Sam, trapping Sam’s hands above his head. “My day job is delivering packages. You barely get paid, tips suck, and you rarely get a thank you. So you got any more questions, or you ready to be ‘my Sam?’ You did promise,” he pointed out.

“I did, did I? Yeah, I’m done with my question, for now. So show me what it means to be your Sam.” He smiled at Alec, looking at him from under his lashes. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster with just the thought.

Sam’s smile was infectious. Lips curving up at the corners, Alec kissed him, his lips barely grazing Sam’s. “Don’t know. I’ve never had a Sam, so let’s find out together. Hmm?” He brought his mouth down again, this time kissing him with heat. With all the desire that had built up inside him when he’d been pleasuring Sam. He explored every corner of Sam’s mouth, tangling their tongues in a heated dance. Shifting so he was gripping Sam’s wrists with only one hand, he ran his free hand down along Sam’s arm, over every bulging muscle. He really was gorgeous under all that clothing he’d been wearing. 

Rocking back so he was sitting, straddling Sam’s waist, Alec looked down at his handiwork. Scarlet, slightly puffy lips. Soft, unfocused eyes. A soft flush staining Sam’s cheeks. He took a hot breath, and ran his free hand over Sam. Over the strong curve of his jaw. Over the sensitive column of his neck, his fingers lingering over his strong pulse. Brushing over his chiseled chest. His gaze moved up and down, to watch what he was doing, and to meet Sam’s eyes. Heat coiled inside him. Heat, and something else. A strange desire to please someone other than himself. This wasn’t him. He swallowed. “You’d better not have put one of your magical spells on me,” he said, quite seriously. Then he lowered his head and started to sample every part of Sam’s lean, hard body with his lips. Kissing his chest. Licking and tasting him. Running his tongue over his nipples until they reacted. 

“No magic spell, I promise,” Sam said, enjoying feeling Alec’s hot breath wash over his skin, shuddering at the just right places Alec sampled with his lips and tongue. When Alec reached his nipples, a soft moan escaped him. He soon found himself arching under those silken lips. He tried to tug his hands free, but found Alec’s one-handed grip far stronger than he expected. “Are you Superman, too?” he asked with a half-laugh. “I bet I know your Kryptonite. Someone named Sam.” Since he couldn’t pull his hands free without more effort than he wanted to expend, he let Alec toy with him, making sure to let him know with moans and soft sounds when Alec did something particularly right. Then again, Alec seemed to be doing everything right and he found himself moving and shifting under him, his own cock coming back to life the more Alec worked on him. “God, you’re fantastic,” he breathed. 

Alec’s hormones surged. “Ditto,” he said, his voice thick and heavy with need. “Tell me you’ve got lube around,” he said, releasing Sam’s wrists and crawling back to drop kisses down along the dip at Sam’s hip. “Because your kryptonite is making it _hard_ to do this to you all night without making you mine soon.” 

“Ah, no, I don’t,” Sam admitted, thinking desperately as to what he did have. “Soap. Liquid soap on the bathroom sink. Or maybe, yeah, a lubed condom in my wallet,” he said, glancing toward where his jeans were laying in a pile. With his hands now free, he couldn’t resist running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Which do you want?” he asked, staring down at Alec. 

“Don’t move.” Alec shot off the bed. Grabbing the condom, he stripped his pants and shorts off before getting on the bed next to Sam, his knees sinking into the mattress. Tearing the foil with his teeth, he asked. “Put it on for me?” He really wanted to feel Sam’s hand on him. The quicker, the better. 

“Mmm, let me check the size first,” Sam said, his gaze dropping to the very erect cock practically pressing against Alec’s stomach. Rolling a little onto his side, he wrapped his fingers around the base, feeling the heat, and slowly running his hand up and down Alec’s cock. His gaze lifted to Alec’s, watching as Alec’s eyes half closed. “Good thing I get the bigger condoms, huh?” he asked, wanting to push up to kiss Alec. He bit his own lower lip for a moment and couldn’t resist. Sitting up part way, but not stopping the long strokes on Alec’s dick, he pressed light kisses along Alec’s soft lips.

Alec groaned against Sam’s mouth, chasing it to kiss him. But Sam didn’t want to get caught, and Alec was enjoying the waves of pleasure washing over him at every stroke of Sam’s large, calloused hand, too much to insist. He opened his eyes a little and watched Sam toy with him, his cock immediately getting impossibly harder. “Big, hard, Superman. You got all the right words, Sammy,” he groaned, leaning in for another kiss. His entire body was on fire, like he was edging on going into heat. 

He hated when Dean called him Sammy, yet the way Alec said it, it sent tendrils of fire sizzling through him and made him stomach flutter. Taking the condom, he slid it on, unrolling it. He lifted his hand away, resting it on Alec’s tight, narrow waist and pressing his lips more firmly against Alec’s. When he finally broke the kiss, he blew out a breath. “So show me what you’ve got, Baby.”

The intensity of the kiss left Alec reeling, struggling to center himself and give Sam what they both wanted. “Baby. I like it,” he decided, focusing on Sam. Cupping Sam’s ass with one hand, he dragged him close and laid another kiss on him, this time rocking against him, his cock rubbing against Sam’s until he was aching with the need to be inside Sam. Groaning, he slowly pushed Sam down onto the mattress, walked himself back a little and curling his arms under Sam’s knees, pulled him down the length of the bed. He easily guided Sam’s legs, so that his feet now rested against the wall behind him. “One advantage of no footboard,” he managed to say as he lined himself up and nudged his tip against Sam’s hole. The heat that raged through him had him gripping Sam’s hips too tight. Cursing, he managed to slow himself down so he was rocking, pushing in just a little at a time. 

Alec’s strength was amazing, though he was pretty certain Alec might well have left bruises on his hips. Sam gave a small grunt but felt Alec at his hole and found himself relaxing in a way he wasn’t sure he ever had with another guy. This felt right on too many levels, fire raging and anticipation like lightning ricocheting inside him. Curling his toes against the wall, he spread his legs a little wider and Alec rocked more firmly against his quivering hole. “Oh, god, yes,” Sam said as he felt Alec pushing in.

Curling forward, Alec dropped onto his forearms bracketing Sam’s head so he was looking down into his face. He’d blocked out the rest of the world, so it was just the two of them. He could hear Sam’s strained breaths and the pounding of his heart. He could breathe in only Sam’s scent as he drove himself deeper inside his tight heat. He bit his lower lip as a reminder to go slow even though Sam seemed to have tapped into something deep inside him, a need, a desire like he’d never known. He let out a few hot breaths. “You good,” he asked. “So tight.” He bit his lip again, fighting a storm of desire.

“Good,” Sam echoed with a nod, even though Alec’s size matched his strength and Sam could believe he might be getting split in two. Feeling Alec work his way in, feeling the way Alec soothed something inside him, he didn’t care. He’d sewn up bloody gashes from jumping through windows, pulled out bullets, cauterized bleeding wounds. This was a pleasant pain, if there was such a thing, and looking up into Alec’s eyes, he wanted this from the bottom of his soul. Wrapping his arms around Alec, he pulled him down into a kiss, hoping he could help Alec relax and embrace the moment rather than struggling so hard to hold himself back. 

All Alec could think about was Sam. His hot hands touching him, tugging on him, urging him. His hot breaths fanning across Alec’s cheek. His tight body squeezing around him, sorely testing his control. He didn’t feel like an X5 in control of his body. He felt like he’d been cut loose and was drifting, until the moment their lips touched, and then he was swallowed up by a storm of fire, and need, an all-consuming need for this man. Kissing him hungrily, he let himself take what he needed, driving himself deeper and deeper into Sam, rocking with him, allowing himself to be swept away.

Sam needed and craved this, like he’d been struggling to breathe all his life, and suddenly, now, he was free. He could breathe. He could shout. He could dance and run and do all those things he’d always thought were out of reach, or only for ‘other’ people. Once Alec sank fully inside him, filling him, Sam could swear he saw fireworks. His heart stuttered, before beating anew, beating for them, beating as one with Alec’s. And okay, sure, he could be a sappy romantic at times, but this was not his norm. Fireworks and hearts beating as one, and holy hell could Alec kiss and he was getting light-headed because he was so caught up in everything, that breath he’d been thinking about a minute ago, he was forgetting to even take. Because Alec took his breath away. Literally. And oh, God, was this what love and soulmates and everything felt like when you’d finally found that one special person?

Alec kissed him again and again. He couldn’t stop. This was insane. It was as crazy as the notion that there was real magic. And curses. And demons. It was as wild as the idea that he, Alec, could care about what someone thought of him. Would even contemplate allowing them to pull one over on him, win a prize, and not give a damn because all he wanted was the man and not the treasure. 

He lifted Sam’s ass higher, and took him faster, angling his hips so he hit Sam’s prostate with every other thrust. Each time his mouth slid away from Sam’s, he blurted things out. “You’re perfect. Ngh… need you. Where ya been all my life?” The words were strange to his own ears, not because he’d never said them before, but because he actually meant them. 

Alec was on fire. He wanted everything Sam could give him. His movements became more erratic. “Sam?” he asked, knowing he was riding him hard, yet unwilling to slow down unless Sam asked him to.

“Sammy,” Sam corrected him. His lover was like a wild ride and he couldn’t get enough and couldn’t stop and would spend all his quarters and dollars and everything else he had just to get another ticket so he could get back on. He tried to answer Alec’s questions and comments but mostly all that seemed to come out was ‘ungh’ and ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and probably some longer syllabled synonyms he didn’t recall at the moment. Every time Alec hit his prostate, he was pretty certain he lost some brain cells to the fires raging in him. The walls echoed with both of their exclamations and Alec’s scent, it made him dizzy. He was getting close and he knew it but couldn’t seem to form the words to tell Alec. 

“Sammy. Sammy. Sammy,” Alec chanted, his mind practically exploding every time Sam pushed back against him with the force that the wall allowed. He’d found someone who could take his punishing pace. Who could keep up. Someone he wanted to know a lot better, even though something told him he already knew everything he needed to. He was trapped in a place between two times. Two worlds. Between fantasy and reality. He wanted it to last forever, and he tried. Tried hard. But the fire between them kept raging. Kept getting hotter. He was right on the edge, hanging there for as long as he could. “Look at me,” he suddenly demanded, eyes locking with Sam’s as he bucked his hips and pushed to take them over the edge.

Sam’s feet pushed off the wall and his legs wrapped around Alec, pulling him in deeper than he thought was possible. His gaze locked with Alec, it was like he fell into Alec’s soul, like Alec fell into his. They were the perfect fit and suddenly his lover’s name erupted from deep inside him as he came so hard he feared he might crush Alec in his legs and he orgasmed so hard he thought he might have passed out for a moment.

Pleasure permeated every cell in Alec’s body as he came deep inside Sam’s tight heat. Sam’s name was ripped from the back of his throat. He gripped his lover hard, riding every thrilling high and low, until the heat subsided and all that was left was bliss. 

“Sammy? I’m so freaking glad you know how to pick locks,” he said, kissing him before collapsing on top of him, spent and happy.

All Sam could do was laugh breathlessly, holding Alec against him, closing his eyes, and realizing he felt like he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright sunlight streaming in through the window woke Alec from peaceful sleep. He was sure he hadn’t slept that deeply since he had left Manticor and the world had gone from black and white to all shades of gray. Stretching lazily, he looked towards the bathroom and called out. “You could’a made some coffee.” He couldn’t help the fact that he was grinning, but the lack of a response had him sitting up. “Sam? Sam?”

He got out of bed, the sheets and blankets falling to the ground. Opening the bathroom door, he saw what his mind told him he’d find, but what his heart had refused to believe. A quick look around the room confirmed Sam’s bag was gone. And so was the book.

Lips pressed into a thin, painful line, Alec merely gave a head shake and began picking up his clothes. He should have known better. And maybe he had known, but wanted to pretend for a moment. But by the cold light of day, it was no longer possible. 

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his things and looked around the practically empty room. It hadn’t seemed this ugly last night. Now he saw the truth. Layers of paint were peeling off the walls. There were stains on the ceiling, and the furniture consisted of stained crates and an old mattress.

He walked out.

The sound of the slamming door brought an old woman out of her house. If she had been about to say something, the look she got from Alec persuaded her to duck back inside. 

***

It took Sam what felt like forever to track down the place called “Crash.” He had asked around, asked about delivery services and showed pictures of a younger Dean in his quest to find Alec. He kicked himself half a dozen times for not leaving a note for Alec, but he hadn’t expected to be gone that long. Or maybe he hadn’t been gone all that long, and there was a time differential or something. 

It turned out the bar was an underground bar. The name “Crash” brought back memories of Jessica, and her answer to what he would do without her. “Crash and Burn” had been her answer. That was a lifetime ago. He wondered too if he would even be able to find Alec. Alec knew where he was staying--why the hell had Alec just up and left? He could have left a note, too. Or come back to find him.

Sam went into the bar. There was loud music by bands he had never heard of, dancing, and it was really noisy. What if this wasn’t the same place Alec had meant? What if Alec wasn’t here? When Dean got depressed or pissed off, he drank. That didn’t mean either Dean, or Alec, would necessarily do it at a bar. All Sam could do was ask around and hope and pray. The panic inside him that he might never find Alec--no, he just wasn’t going to accept it. He hadn’t looked for Dean when Dean ended up in Purgatory. That was a mistake, but he had really thought--well, it didn’t matter. He was not going to give up looking for Alec. He just wasn’t.

Finally a waitress pointed Sam over to a corner of the bar that was entrenched in shadows. As he walked over there slowly, he was almost afraid it was another wild goose chase, just be someone who looked a little like Alec. When he saw Alec downing whiskey, looking like his best friend had died, the breath rushed out of him.

“Impatient much?” Sam asked as he slid into the booth and pushed a satchel across the table to the man. “Rent on the book while I finish looking at it and scanning it. And you missed one hell of a lunch when I got back.” 

Alec had been about to chase away whoever was interrupting his drink when he did a double take. His glance dropped to the bag, then snapped immediately back up to Sam’s face. “This?” He lifted the shot glass. “It’s not about you,” he said, lying through his teeth. “Don’t remember saying anything about lunch. Or breakfast. Or even a coffee.” Never mind that he tended to walk out on or kick out his one-night stands. This was probably karma.

Sam called up a picture on his phone showing the burgers and fries he had snapped a picture of when he had brought them back to the room. “I was getting us food and getting the scan started on the book. Jerk.” He flicked to the next picture. “Ice cream for dessert even. And this,” he gave the liquor a pointed look, “damned well better be about me. Because I haven’t stopped thinking about you and trying to track you down since I got back and you weren’t there. Double jerk.”

“Really?” Alec’s gaze flicked to the bag. He put his hand on it and felt a book inside. Pushing his drink aside, he looked up, locking gazes with Sam. “Okay. Maybe it is about you.” He gave a nod. “I just,” he made a face. “I’m not used to feeling like this. And you don’t owe me anything. Except maybe a book.” One corner of his mouth lifted. Just minutes ago, he’d been in a dark place. “C’mon, sunshine. Give me a kiss, and pretend we ate that delicious looking burger and fries.”

“Mine was delicious. Yours probably was, too. Extra onion, two types of cheese, barbeque sauce, bacon. You missed an awesome lunch.” Grabbing Alec by the front of his shirt, Sam pulled him close from across the table and planted a very possessive kiss on him, not stopping until he had to take a breath. “Don’t do that again,” he said. “Leaving like that. And next time,” he grinned, “I’ll leave a note.”

“You make my mouth water,” Alec said, “and yeah, I didn’t mean the burger. You want a drink? Or a ride?” He smirked. 

“You owe me a meal. Any place around here that has decent food that doesn’t cost a fortune? And yeah, I definitely want another ride--if you do.” He stared into Alec’s eyes. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the guy since this morning and the panic at thinking he might never find him again had wound him up tight throughout the day. Just being back in his presence helped to ease the tension, but a part of him wondered if Alec felt the same way. Which was insane. They hardly knew each other, after all. “What do you say, Superman?”

“I say you’re my kryptonite,” Alec answered, pulling his wallet out and dropping some cash on the table. Just as he was about to slide out of the booth, a striking woman walked up to them.

“Hey, you weren’t at work, so the rest of us were stuck delivering your packages,” she complained. “Where were--”

“Hi, Max, I’m fine thanks,” Alec said with an irritating grin. “This is Sam. You two have a lot in common. You both like me because I remind you of your brother.” 

She smacked the back of Alec’s head, harder than usual, then gave Sam a sweet smile. “Nice to meet you, Sam. You could do a lot better.” With that, she walked away, swaying her hips.

“Oops. I forgot she had to kill her brother, my look-alike,” Alec said with a shrug. He gestured towards the exit. “Let’s go eat.”

Sam took a second look. He had assumed the Max that Alec had mentioned previously was a guy. He glanced at her swaying hips, then looked at Alec. “She killed her own brother? That had to suck. Were you friends with him?” Glancing after her one more time and feeling a little flare of jealousy, he asked, “You and she ever… take a ride?”

“No, I never met Ben.” His gaze followed Sam’s, and he gave a chuckle at the question. “Yeah, take a ride with her all the time. She’s got her own bike though, so not the same kinda ride. We’ve got a love/hate relationship going. Well, mostly hate.” He got up, grabbed the satchel Sam had brought him, and when Sam rose, put his hand on the small of Sam’s back and started walking.

“Ben?” Sam said, thinking of Lisa’s boy that Dean sometimes suspected was actually his own son, though Lisa had sworn he wasn’t. He had never asked if Dean had taken a paternity test and bringing up Ben now would just cause more pain for Dean. “So how is it you remind her of her brother? I mean if you never met him, obviously it’s not because you hung out together or something.” He leaned in and brushed a kiss on Alec’s cheek. “And glad you haven’t slept with her.” 

“Oh, we’ve rolled around together, but trust me, it was mostly her punching me out.” He bumped against Sam. “Actually, I said I remind her of Ben. He was my… twin, clone, double, whatever you want to call it. We grew up in barracks, and he was in the same barracks as Max. All the kids in that barracks escaped Manticor years ago. Ben turned out to be a serial killer so she had to, you know, put him down. But don’t worry, I have a really clean psych eval.” He tapped his hand against Sam’s back, never having dropped it even as they walked along the sidewalk. 

“Twin?” Sam said, then gave a ‘huh’ sound. “Okay so this won’t freak you out then.” He called up a picture on his phone of Dean in front of the Impala. “This is Dean.” He showed the picture to Alec. “So when did you get out of Manticor? And I’m kind of used to dealing with different sorts of almost crazy. But serial killer? Well, Dean and I have both been called that, even if it’s not true.”

As he looked down at Sam’s expensive phone, Alec raised his brows. “You weren’t kidding. So… what about you?” he asked. When Sam tilted his face up, he asked, “you and Dean … you ever take a ride?”

Sam’s eyes widened. “What?! No! He’s my brother! And yes, I know, you look like him and it freaks me out if I think about it too much. But you don’t act like him and you’re a lot younger than he is. And I definitely don’t feel like I’m kissing my brother when you and I kiss. And no, I don’t know what it actually feels like to kiss my brother and I don’t want to.” Sam made a face.

“Okay, fine. Jeez, you really are like Max, all touchy about your brother.” Alec backed away, hands up, walking backwards on the sidewalk towards his bike.. 

“Dude, anyone ever tell you that sometimes you’re weird? I think I get why Max hit you now. What’s her superpower? Is she like, I dunno, Storm? Or Black Canary maybe?” Sam paused for a moment and added. “You can’t fly or have x-ray vision or anything, right?”

“You’re comic-book obsessed and you’re calling _me_ weird?” Alec sat his ass down on his bike without actually mounting it. “Her superpower is being extremely bossy and super annoying.” He put his hand out and tugged Sam closer, so Sam was standing between Alec’s spread thighs. “Why all the questions about Max. You’re not thinking of taking a ride with her, are you?”

“Super bossy and annoying? Maybe we should introduce her to Dean,” Sam suggested, looking down into Alec’s eyes. “They have a lot in common. And no. I’m a one superhero kinda guy. She’s got a nice ass, sure, but you have a hotter one. And I’m not comic book obsessed. Though I might like the occasional graphic novel and superhero movies are pretty bad-ass if they’re done right. So are you just going to sit there or are you going to kiss me already?”

Alec stood and slid his arms around Sam’s waist, stepping closer so he was enveloped in Sam’s scent and the heat of his body. “I’ll take choice B, every time,” he said, slanting his mouth across Sam’s. If he’d thought, or hoped, that last night had been a fluke, he was immediately shown how wrong he’d been. The electricity was right there, between them. Something tugging him towards Sam, something pulling Sam towards him, at soul level. By the time he broke the kiss, his head was swimming. 

“You’re really something. Don’t ever leave again. I know you probably come from California or some other free state, but I can’t stand the thought of you leaving again.” Alec kept his grip on Sam, afraid his words would chase him away since they were abrupt and probably came too soon. 

“Well, maybe when I decide to leave for longer than a few hours, I’ll just take you with me,” Sam said. He wasn’t at all sure how that would work, but hell, Dorothy had gone to Oz and come back. And she’d brought the witch with her that one time, so other people from other worlds could come to his world. Though he didn’t think Dean would really deal well with a younger version of himself around, even if they were nothing alike except in looks. “Would you come with me, if I asked you?” Sam asked, unsure how Alec would deal with leaving his friends, let alone his world. 

“To California?” Alec asked.

“A little further, actually. Uhm, Kansas,” Sam said, trying not to hedge. It was the truth… sort of.

“Kansas? There’s nothing there!” He locked gazes with Sam. “You’re not from Kansas, Sam.”

“I was born in Lawrence, Kansas and now live in a bunker near there. But I travel a lot. Hunter. On the road.” Sam said. He pursed his lips and studied Alec. “How would you like a steak dinner? And we could stay in a hotel. It’s not a five star or anything, but it’s not bad. Has a whirlpool tub in the suite which is nice. We could have our steaks, then watch a movie, then have sex all night on a really thick, comfortable mattress.” He was probably crazy to even think about revealing the truth to Alec, but it kind of stung that Alec wouldn’t take his word for it.

“Alright,” Alec agreed, giving Sam a long look. “Alright, maybe what I know about Kansas is fake. Like most of the news,” he acknowledged. He was certain Sam wasn’t telling him the whole truth, but no one would lie about a crazy thing like living in a bunker. And he’d already said he hunted evil things. “Let’s go to your hotel. And, if you want me to go to Kansas with you, I’ll do it.” 

“Yeah?” Sam asked, his lips curling into a smile. “Okay. We have to go back to my place first. You have to make one promise. That when we go to my bunker, you won’t tell anyone about it and where it’s located. I promise I’ll explain everything, and no, it’s not a military bunker or anything. Just me and my brother live there. Okay?”

“A hidden bunker in Kansas. You’re not running some kind of kinky sex dungeon or something, are you?” Waggling his brows, Alec got on the motorcycle and nodded for Sam to join him. 

Sam slid on the bike behind him. “Oh yeah sure. Collecting look-a-likes of my brother,” he said, resting his hands on Alec’s waist. “You still have to promise me. And mean it. Or I can’t take you with me.”

Alec turned around on the bike. “Promise.” He shook his head. “Are you sure you didn’t walk out of one of those 70’s TV shows?”

“Nope. But I sure watched a lot of reruns of them.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Alec’s head. “So to my apartment already. I’m getting hungry.”

“Your wish, my command. Trust me, not words I ever thought would come out of this mouth,” Alec added in a soft mutter. True to his word, he zipped through traffic like a madman, sometimes passing vehicles with only inches of clearance. The strong wind didn’t allow for much talk until he parked in front of Sam’s temporary residence. 

Sam led Alec upstairs to his loft and once up there, turned to Alec. “Okay, so close your eyes. I have a surprise. Just keep them closed until I tell you to open them. And no peeking.” Once a bemused Alec closed his eyes, Sam took his hand. “Just a couple steps forward. Keep your eyes closed.” 

Sam pulled the bathroom door shut, fished the key out of his pocket and used it to lock then unlock the door.

“If you wanted dirty bathroom sex before we go to a hotel, you should have just said so,” Alec said, feeling a bit foolish for closing his eyes only to be pulled into the freaking bathroom. 

Sam pulled the door shut behind them then reopened it to make sure the gateway was gone. He took Alec’s hand again. “Keep ‘em closed,” Sam admonished, leading Alec down a hallway. 

When they were out of the hall, Sam stopped. “You can open your eyes now. Welcome to magic and to Kansas. In my world, the Pulse never happened. It’s 2013 but the bunker is really old tech from the fifties. So don’t judge the rest of the world by it.” He watched Alec to see his reaction. “And yes, I can take you back to your world whenever.”

It had taken a lot of control for Alec to keep his eyes closed. After stepping into the bathroom, he hadn’t been able to explain to himself how they’d kept walking in a tiny bathroom. Now, he saw the hallway behind them, and found himself in a cavernous room. There was a dining room area with books piled onto the tables, and lots of shelves with books. 

“It’s a little like a museum, but more lived in,” Alec said, his gaze moving over all the surfaces, resting for a few seconds to read book titles even from a distance. “Another dimension, huh.” He was still taking it in. “I’m used to weird, but this is a whole new scale of weird,” he finally said. “Now I get how you have such high-tech gear, like your phone, and the laptop. Where’s the door to the outside? I want to see what’s out there.” When he’d said yes to going to Kansas, he’d thought they were talking a long road trip sometime in the future. Now he wanted to see it 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, hidden bunker. C’mon, we’ll go to the garage and take the motorcycle. Or a car if you want. Dean’s been working on a few, making sure they run. We’ll go get a steak in the nearby town, and then go to a movie and the hotel.” He led Alec down to the garage and waved his hand. “Car or bike? Those two cars run. And that bike.”

Alec circled one of the bikes. It appeared decades older than his. His gaze flicked over the cars. “Even the old things in Kansas look new.” People in Seattle, and everywhere, tried to keep their old cars running because new ones cost a lot. But they looked used and battered. The old things in here looked more like they’d been collected, shined, and pampered. “Let’s try that car,” he said, pointing at one of the options. “This place is… how huge is it?”

“Big. Really big,” Sam admitted, grabbing the keys from the board. “We’ve mapped out a lot of it, but we still sometimes find new hallways behind doors we thought just had rooms. We live on the main level mostly, with the library. We have our own rooms, a kitchen, workout area, shooting range. It’s really kind of weird. We’re used to dive motels and living out of the car. This has been,” he nodded, “life altering. We knew there were some ways to get to parallel worlds but when I needed the book, it was the first time I risked it. And I didn’t tell Dean, so he’s going to be pissed when he finds out.” Sam slid into the car on the driver’s side and started the engine. They’d already gotten new plates for the cars. Once Alec got into the passenger seat, Sam activated the door and drove into the long drive that led to the outside.

A full moon had just risen, casting bright light across the fields. Stars filled the sky and a fresh breeze blew into the car as Sam rolled down the window.

Alec, too, rolled down his window. He sniffed the air. “Smells clean,” he said. A lot of people back home cooked on open fires, or in old fireplaces, since gas was an expensive commodity. The road was smooth, well paved. He looked up, and saw no droid patrols. “Are we really in Kansas? Your Kansas?” he asked. Automatically, he was scanning the night’s sky and pinpointing their location by star navigation. 

“Yeah. Whole new world. No Manticor to hunt you. I looked it up and there’s no such company here. World isn’t perfect. Pollution, crime, politics.” He sighed. “Monsters, demons, angels, probably more apocalypses on the way that Dean and I will have to try to fight. So I don’t know that this world is any easier than yours. Just different, I guess.”

“Maybe the pulse was ours.” Alec looked at Sam, “apocalypse, I mean. At least that’s what a lot of people say. But there are other countries where the pulse didn’t hit.” He started seeing some city lights in the distance. “I think it’s worse for the older people. People who knew what the country was like before the pulse.”

A few minutes passed. “If you fight evil, how come you’re so trusting?” Alec looked at Sam again. 

“I’m not. Not like this, not usually. But you and me… there’s something between us. I feel it.” He glanced over at Alec and smiled before returning his attention to the road. “And you asked me not to leave. I can’t stay there in your world. I have things I have to do here. But there was no way I could just say I’m from another world just like yours and expect you to believe me. Or even if you tried to believe me, you wouldn’t. Not really. You’d just think I really was crazy. So I did something I’m hoping isn’t monumentally stupid and brought you with me. I don’t know how this is all going to work out, but I decided I wanted to try to make it work. Between us. Somehow. Call it a leap of faith, I guess.” 

Reaching out, Alec put his hand on Sam’s thigh and squeezed. “You didn’t make a mistake. Even if things go wrong between us, I’ll keep your secret. Besides, you know mine, so I guess we’re even.” They entered town and he stared at the store windows filled with shiny new things. The people on the street were dressed in nice clothing. He didn’t see a patch on anyone’s clothing. “Did you say 2013? It’s 2002 in my world.”

“Yeah. Huh. You born in 79 or 80? Dean was born in 79. I haven’t quite figured out if there’s a time difference between our worlds. Not much of one if there is but I guess a couple years over 2000 years means this world is just slightly faster on the time difference than yours. There’s the steak place. Unless you want something else?” Sam offered, nodding to the row of restaurants.

“Are you kidding? Steak sounds great. We’re talking beef, right? Not the fake stuff?” 

Sam laughed. “Real beef, I promise. Fresh vegetables, homemade pies, shakes, beer, whatever.” He pulled into the parking lot and paused to kiss Alec. “Same sex relationships can still be off-putting to a lot of people. Just giving you a heads up if we get any dirty looks.”

“Getting an ass kicking will be even more off-putting for them, I guarantee it,” Alec countered. Slapping Sam’s thigh, he tugged the door open and stepped outside, ready to check out this world. “You got transgenics here?” he asked, waiting for Sam.

“No. Only in movies. We haven’t figured out how to combine DNA like that yet. If you tell someone you’re transgenic they’ll probably think you mean transgender. ” He guided Alec inside the restaurant and had the hostess seat them in a booth. The televisions on the walls around them were on and mostly focused on various sports.

“Look at all those TVs. Bet they wouldn’t miss one or two…” Alec’s mind was already working on schemes. He saw that other people at nearby tables had phones like Sam’s. “You know, if we took some phones like these back to Seattle, we’d be set. You know how much they’d go for?”

“It’s a lot of work to get them to work on your network. Took me downloading all sorts of programs and stuff. And we’d have to find electronics made in 2002 or before or you would draw attention. We can probably buy a bunch of old phones for cheap on the internet. You can mod them and sell them if you want. Same with TVs or CD players. We can get older stuff for you real cheap.” He pointed to the menu. “Lots of options to look at. Get whatever you want. And what do you want to drink? Beer? Tea? Soda? Water?”

When the waitress stopped by to get their drink order, Alec picked a beer on draft. Sam got a different one and the waitress walked away. Alec looked over the lengthy menu. “In my world, you’d get half the selection at triple the price,” he said. “Wait, you have buffalos with wings?” His face jerked up. “Sounds like transgenic experimentation, if you ask me.”

Sam began laughing. “Buffalo is the sauce. Hot and spicy. Just regular chicken wings. Only triple the price for a good steak? I’d figured it would run a lot more than that. I walked into a grocery store and choked. I need to take you to a grocery store here so you can really appreciate it.”

“Stupid name for a sauce,” Alec quickly said, looking disgruntled at appearing foolish. He looked back down at the menu. “Yeah, you have to know where to shop. And I wasn’t talking about real fancy restaurants. Handcrafted burgers… how else do you make burgers,” he muttered.

“I guess I just needed to find you to show me the ropes,” Sam said reaching across and putting his hand on Alec’s. “As for how else you make burgers, well, we have fast food restaurants where the burgers are shaped and frozen by machines. Cheap quick food. Handcrafted just means the meat is fresh, not frozen. Sounds fancier, too.”

“Yeah, it does. Why would anyone who lives here go to my world, I mean except to steal a book that someone else has first stealing rights on?” Alec’s stomach rumbled. Looking at the pictures on the menu, and smelling the food around him, he could imagine how good it would all taste.

“Book was loaned to the museum before the pulse ever happened. Your world and my world were pretty similar when the Men of Letters found the place. They apparently couldn’t find any of the same type of demons there that were recorded in the book and felt it was a safe place to put the book, completely out of reach. Most all the Men of Letters were obliterated by a Knight of Hell fifty plus years ago.” Sam tilted his head. “You don’t have to go back. Or there are other worlds out there. There’s one that’s supposed to be pristine and pretty much untouched. I haven’t explored there yet because I’m not exactly sure how to get back without a door there.” He gave a soft chuckle.

“Adventures in worlds not our own? I think I’m about to come in my pants.” 

“Don’t let me stop you, honey.” The waitress said, putting two glasses of beer down on the table.

Alec gave a small laugh and grabbed his beer. 

“Not really a fan of camping,” Sam admitted. “You ready to order?”

“New York steak, with fries. Do you have ketchup?” When the waitress nodded, Alec added, “I think I’m in heaven.”

“You’re easy to please. Maybe you should have a talk with the lady over at that table,” the waitress pointed. “She had the most complicated order, ever.” She started to rattle off all the instructions she’d been given.

“That’s great, but Sam’s starving,” Alec interrupted, “he needs his food pronto or he’ll start bitching.”

“Ribeye, medium, baked potato, salad with ranch. Bring us a sampler platter, too,” Sam said, hiding a laugh. After the waitress left, Sam turned back to Alec. “How’s the beer?”

“It’s good. That’s one thing we have plenty of, too. Can’t wait to try the sampler. Who am I kidding, I can’t wait to try all of it.” Sitting back, Alec looked at Sam. “This pristine place you talked about, is it inhabited?”

“Doesn’t appear to be. I mean, there are animals but no humans or anything from what I saw or what the Men of Letters saw. Doesn’t mean there’s not someone there far away from the door but I put up a weather balloon and can show you the footage. If anyone lives there, they’re still primitive. No signs of cities or electricity. Be kinda cool to be the first one to walk someplace. All the plants looked pretty regular and familiar, too.” 

“Yeah. Be really cool if transgenics who don’t look human had a place to go. In my world, they have to stay hidden from humans. Or they’re hunted. How do you feel about that?” Alec cocked his head to the side. “You know, sharing your key to make it possible.”

Sam gave a small shrug. “There’s a lot I don’t know about that world. There could be monstrous dinosaurs. Or the soil could produce food high in arsenic and be inedible. Or have bacteria that kills anyone who eats it. It would be a huge risk for them. But they could always come back I guess. We could work on getting them supplies, food until they can grow their own that sort of thing.” He gave a smile. “I know it would definitely be nice to save some people. I think we ought to investigate the world a little bit first, see what the food options might be and set up trail cameras to see what wanders by. Do you think they’d be willing to take the risks?” he asked. 

“I can’t really speak for them, but if I had to live in sewers, I’d take the risk. Maybe you and I can do the exploring, and if it looks like a possibility, we’ll leave the ‘helping and organizing’ to Max. It’s her fault they got dumped out of Manticor anyway. Besides, she’s big on helping people,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not.” 

“We can fly a drone around and map out the place near the door.” Sam said, thinking he’d really wanted an excuse to buy a drone anyhow. “Cover more ground, figure out places we want to check on foot.” Sam blew out a breath. “And I need to tell Dean about all this. Oz was weird, but we didn’t have people from one world coming through to get to another place. It might take a little convincing, especially… with you being his look-alike. But I think I can win him over.”

“You need his permission?” Alex asked. “Doesn’t the key belong to you, too?”

Giving a sigh, Sam shook his head. “It’s complicated. We’re really close. We wouldn’t do something like this without running it by the other. ...And he’s the older brother. He’s used to making the big calls and to me agreeing or finding a compromise. Not to say I haven’t gone my own way, I have, plenty of times, but it’s better to say it’s _his_ key, too, and he should have a say. I can’t decide for the both of us. If he decided to do this, I’d be pissed if he didn’t talk with me first, to at least run it by me.”

“Ok,” Alec said with a shrug. “You really do have a lot in common with Max. She’s also big on her brothers and sisters. If you let your hair grow out a couple more inches, I might mistake you for her,” he smirked. 

“She’s short! I was taller than her when I was fourteen,” Sam countered then sat back with a thoughtful look. “Does this mean you really do have a secret thing for her then?”

“Hell, no. I told you, she’s super bossy. Always trying to get me to do things. I’d say we’re more like frenemies, or sometimes allies. You, on the other hand, are super sexy and fun. Plus, doesn’t hurt you’ve got a key to other worlds,” he grinned. “My boyfriend owns worlds. How cool does that sound?”

Sam began to laugh, but the word ‘boyfriend’ caught him a little off guard. “That sounds very cool. Especially the boyfriend part.” He smiled at Alec but leaned back when the sampler platter was slid in front of them. 

“Well, I didn’t think you’d like it if I called you brother,” Alec laughed, fully anticipating the face Sam made every time he even hinted at Dean in relation to his own very new relationship with Sam. “See, knew it.” He licked his lips as he decided whether to try the crispy onions or the breaded cheese sticks first.

“No. Definitely not brother,” Sam said. “And those are your buffalo wings,” he said, snagging a mozzarella stick and dipping it in the sauce. He had a feeling it was going to be a really good night.


	4. Chapter 4

[A couple days later]

Dean wasn’t really surprised that Sam was already up. He also wasn’t surprised at the mountain of books on the end table that Sam had apparently been reading. He was surprised the coffee wasn’t made yet so he made some, and cooked up some eggs, bacon, and toast while he was at it. As he carried the tray to the large table, he passed his brother sitting in the armchair, and said, “Dude, breakfast. And what’s with the no coffee? I figured you’d already be through half a pot.”

Alec had two choices. Run to the bedroom and hide behind Sam, who was still sleeping, or bite the bullet and get the introductions out of the way. He got up, assessing Dean from behind for a moment and waiting until the guy set everything down. “I didn’t want to be rude and touch your things,” Alec casually said, “coffee smells great. And…” When Dean whirled around and pointed a gun at him, Alec put his hands up. “Whoa… I’m not a thing you hunt. A monster.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Looks like you’re about a decade off, shifter. And shifters are exactly the things I hunt. How the hell did you get in here? Where’s Sam?” he demanded, staring at his younger look-alike.

“I am _not_ a shifter, whatever that is. I’m Alec. Sam’s in bed, right where I left him. And you’re still pointing the gun at me,” he said, nodding towards the weapon. 

“Sure he is. These are silver bullets, so don’t get any bright ideas. I will kill you if you try anything.” Dean pulled out his phone and speed dialed Sam. He could hear a faint ringing. “Sam!” Dean shouted. “Where are you?” He saw the phone was answered. “Sam, where are you? I’m in the main room with a shifter who’s wearing one of my t-shirts.”

“Don’t shoot him!” Sam shouted into the phone, scrambling out of bed, pulling on his jeans and running barefoot down the hall toward the main room.

Dean kept his focus on ‘Alec,’ his finger pressing lightly on the trigger, ready to shoot if the guy made the slightest move.

“You should listen to your brother, and I’m just helping myself to coffee,” Alec said, moving very slowly to the table and reaching for one of the mugs. 

Dean considered telling him to fucking freeze already, but since Sam was rushing toward them, there had to be a story. One helluva story. At least there better be.

“Dean!” Sam said, holding out his hand for the weapon. “Put the gun down. Alec is a friend. He’s not a shifter. I know, he looks like you and it’s a long story.”

“Abbreviate it for me,” Dean growled, glaring at both of them and grabbing his own cup of coffee. “Alec is drinking _your_ coffee.”

“Ah, like I said, it’s kind of a long story--” Sam started.

“Basically,” Alec said, “he came to my world through a portal, tried to steal my book, I propositioned him, and when he said yes, I let him have the book, yes, we’re lovers, no, he didn’t call your name out during sex, and thanks for the coffee.” Alec raised the steaming mug to his mouth, but seeing Sam’s slack jaw and open mouth as the guy searched for something to say, he added, “Sam, with these kinds of things, it’s best to just rip the band aid off. Trust me.”

“My book. It’s my book, not yours!” Sam finally sputtered.

“That’s it, that’s all you’ve got to say,” Dean snapped, “when he says you’ve been sleeping with a guy from--wait--another world, who you brought back here, and who _just happens to look like me!_ Sammy, this is crap _I_ would pull, not you.”

“You’re thinking he’s got a big brother complex, but he doesn’t. Trust me, this is totally normal. Happens all the time in my world. Everyone’s got a clone, or two.” Alec moved to Sam’s side and passed him the mug. “And I _let you_ have the book,” he added. 

“Still started off as a Men of Letters book when they put it in your world. So still my book,” Sam retorted. taking a drink of coffee and smiling fondly at Alec.

Staring at them for a moment, Dean shook his head, his grumbling stomach demanding attention. He blew out a breath, wondering if this was just another of his fucked up dreams. “Maybe it happens all the time in your world,” Dean growled and sat down to his breakfast, “But this is not,” he waved a finger between the two, “normal or okay. Sam, what the hell were you thinking?”

Sam blushed. “Uhm, I don’t know. That I’m in love? With Alec. Not you. And you need to meet Max, I think.”

“Max? Dude, I’m not into guys,” Dean said, slicing his hand through the air. “Well, usually. And I’m not jonesing for your mirror universe twin. You were kinda a jerk in college.”

“Well, don’t look at me like that, I’m taken,” Alec said, smirking. 

Sam’s soft laugh earned both of them a cold, hard stare. 

Alec gave Sam a nod, and they both sat down at the table across from Dean. 

“Sam, seriously, what would you do if you went off on a hunt, came back, and you found me with a younger you from another world? And which world anyhow? And what the hell were you doing going to another world without me or leaving me a damned note or something?”

Sam glanced at Alec. “Told you he’d be pissed about that.”

“Damn right I’m pissed. About it all. And I don’t know which one I’m the most pissed about. How long have you had the damned hots for me? I mean, c’mon. Brothers!”

“That’s kind of a big leap, don’t you think?” Alec broke in. “We don’t actually look that much alike, and he fell for my sparkling personality, if that makes you feel better.” 

“Dude, I know my own face,” Dean shot back.

Sam lifted both hands, palms out. “Whoa, stop. Alec, you do look like he did except no scars and your nose is straight. Dean, he’s really not like you. Seriously. And he’s… kind of a superhero. Wants us to investigate that Eden world I sent the weather balloon up in. There are people in his world who are hunted because they don’t look human, but they are. They have animal DNA mixed in. He’d like to help get them to that world, after we do a bit more checking out of it and make sure it’s safe. C’mon, it’ll be like we’re in Star Trek, exploring a brand-new world or something.”

“I vote Alec wears a red shirt on the ‘mission,’” Dean said.

“Dean!” Sam said.

“Red suits me. _Us_ ,” Alec added, smirking at his look-alike. 

“Redshirts always die on away missions in Star Trek,” Sam explained.

It was Dean’s turn to smirk at Alec.

“Well, I’ve got nine lives. Like a cat, you might say. Bet you haven’t come back from the dead.” He reached for the toast and emulated Dean, sprinkling some sugar and cinnamon over it. One bite, and the sweet and spicy flavor had him smiling. “I can’t say I was expecting much, but you’re a great cook. We’ll keep you.”

Dean nearly spit out his coffee. “I have--we both have, me and Sam, frequent flyer miles when it comes to coming back from the dead.”

Sam looked at Alec and nodded with a shrug. “Yeah. Been to hell, purgatory, and heaven. We’ve even met the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Dean’s best friend is an angel. As in, angel from heaven. He slept with an angel at least once, too. Not his best friend though. I told you, our lives are complicated.”

“And you’ve made it with demons. No throwing stones,” Dean said, crunching on the bacon from his plate.

“You said demons were evil.” Alec glanced at Sam. “You must have been trying to lure him, or her, into a trap. Don’t be a red shirt,” he added, poking Sam in the chest. 

Sam huffed. “Not exactly. I thought she’d gone turncoat and was helping me. Instead she was just head-fucking me monumentally. But Dean was in Hell when it really started, she saved my life a handful of times, and I was stupid and trusted her. When Dean got back, he tried to tell me, but I was too far down the road.”

Dean sipped his coffee. “I started the apocalypse when I was in Hell by breaking the first seal. Sam opened Lucifer’s cage when he killed the first demon and broke the last seal. We both fucked up. But we stopped it. That’s all that matters.” He gave Sam a nod, then looked at Alec. “I don’t like this. You with him. I want to see your world. I want to know more.” He looked at Sam. “You do your research crap on Eden. Figure out if it’s safe for these human-not-human people. I want to meet some of these people you want to save. When I come back from the mirror universe, we’ll talk.”

Sam glanced at Alec and gave him a nod, but waited for him to put in his two cents worth to make certain he agreed to the deal.

“Fine. But just so we’re clear, I may be a soldier, but I’m not _your_ soldier.” He looked over at Sam. “I see what you mean. He’s just like Max. Super bossy.” He got up, then bent over and kissed Sam, taking longer than he might have if he hadn’t heard Dean’s groan. “I told you, gotta rip the band aid off.” 

“Mmm, yeah. But you take care of Dean. I need him to come back.” Sam pulled the key out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Alec. “Only come back through my bathroom door unless you don’t have a choice. It should always bring you back to the room, but just in case. Shut the door, lock it, unlock and open. When you go through, shut the door and open it to make sure the gate is closed.”

“Hey! Why does he get the key?” Dean said.

“Because he knows the world. You need to listen to him. It can be dangerous there. And take my phone. I’ve got it set up to work there.”

Alec looked at the hand Dean held out for the key. “Nope, not even if you are like an older brother to me.” Managing to hold his laughter in, he headed to the hall, to get a shower and to give the brothers a chance to talk.

Sam traded phones with Dean. “Alec is stronger than you might think, and heals pretty fast, too. He’s a lunatic on a motorcycle, but just have faith riding with him and you’ll be fine. His reflexes are pretty damned amazing.”

“I bet they are,” Dean said, giving Sam a steady look. 

Sam felt the color rise to his cheeks. “I know it’s weird. Hella-massive weird. But really, he’s like a part of me I never knew I was missing. When he hit on me, I was pretty sure that kissing him would be--would be like kissing you, which, no I’ve never wanted to do or find out what it felt like. It was just,” Sam blew out a breath. “Electrical. Amazing.” Sam shrugged. “I can’t explain it.”

“Seriously? You think I want to hear the blow by blows?” Dean looked at the ceiling, expecting no answer. “This is weird even for us. When he was sucking your face, it was like watching porn, starring me. I really didn’t want _you_ in my porn.” 

“I’m not anime enough for you anyhow,” Sam said, looking at Dean evenly, holding his breath, waiting to see if Dean was going to go batshit crazy over the situation. He couldn’t really blame Dean if he did.

Dean made a disgruntled sound. “Maybe you can carry on your little, whatever it is, on the other side of the portal door.” 

“No sucking face in front of you. Most times. Deal,” Sam said.

“Fine,” Dean answered tightly. “And no sucking face, period, around anyone we know. I ain’t about to explain that my brother’s in the sack with Cousin Elmer.”

“Everyone has a twin they say. But yeah, okay. Though most everyone we know is dead,” Sam said. “Be careful over there. It’s a military zone where he lives, in Seattle 2002. And I think he’s hunted for being… enhanced. If they spot you, they might think you’re his clone, like Ben, or something. If he says run, don’t stop to ask questions, okay?” 

“He’s just a kid.” Dean let out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll be fine. Don’t do anything stupid. Stupider, while I’m gone.” Dean pointed at Sam, then stalked out. If Sam hadn’t seemed happier than he had in years, he wouldn’t even be thinking about how to make this work. 

***

Three days later, Alec crossed over into the bunker, leaving both the key and Dean behind in his world. The cavernous bunker was quiet, except for the sound of utensils and china coming from the kitchen. As Alec walked down the long hall, he called out, “I hope you’re making me one, too.” He was practically bouncing at the thought of seeing Sam. 

“I am now!” Sam yelled back from the kitchen, feeling absurdly happy at hearing Alec’s voice which was higher pitched than Dean’s. He quickly got another glass down and filled it with milk and sliced off a second piece of chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. “Do you want a sandwich? I have some sliced ham and cheese.” He wondered if Alec held to the same thing Dean did about dessert being first or being a pie fanatic. He still had so much to learn about him!

Reaching the kitchen, Alec looked Sam up and down, his eyes lingering at the opening of the dark blue vee neck tee shirt that brought out Sam’s eyes. “There’s something else I’d much rather nibble on. Hello, Sexy,” he said, lips curving into a smile.

“Me over sandwiches? Do I outrank cake, too?” Sam asked, smiling big enough his dimples clearly showed. “Where’s Dean? We’re not supposed to kiss in front of him if we can avoid it. Though this might be an exception since I haven’t seen you in at least a decade. At least it feels that way.”

“Good thing I ditched him, then,” Alec said, stepping forward and closing his arms around Sam. “You, over food, any day, any time.” Hooking a finger around the vee of Sam’s shirt, he slowly drew him down for a kiss. The instant Sam’s soft lips pressed against his own, his body reacted. No, he hadn’t imagined his crazy, intense attraction for this man, and yes, it hadn’t dissipated. Like, at all. Tangling his tongue with Sam’s, he kissed him hungrily until he had to let Sam breathe again. “I missed you,” he said, the words strange and unfamiliar to him, as he’d never said them to anyone before. Well, said _and meant._

“I missed you, too. What do you mean you ditched him? Did he and Max hit it off?” Sam asked, his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist and holding him close as he pressed light kisses along his jaw and ear.

“Do we really have to talk about _them_?” Alec’s eyes drifted closed as he enjoyed the bubbling sensation in his stomach from every touch of Sam’s lips along his sensitive skin. “Long story, short?”

“Abbreviated version,” Sam agreed, his hands sliding down to Alec’s ass and squeezing.

“You keep touching and kissing, and I’ll keep talking,” Alec said, leaning into Sam’s firm body. “I introduced him to Joshua, also known as ‘dog boy.’ Then Max surprised us and was royally pissed off about me bringing a non-transgenic person into our secrets, until I reminded her hypocritic-highness that her ex was a human. I think that’s one more trait she shares with Dean.” He brushed his lips against Sam’s neck and took a deep breath. “Did I mention you smell like sunshine, Sunshine?”

“Do I? The only sunshine I’ve seen is in the new world, which has tested out safe so far. Got a few pictures of native animal and plant life, too. Nothing really unusual so far,” Sam said, kissing along Alec’s neck. “Mmm, you smell good, too.”

“You feel good, too. Oh God, you’re making me feel good,” Alec said with a small laugh. “So yeah, she was mad, and then furious when he wanted to ‘test’ both of them. I might have locked them into a room together. Not sure what went on. Neither of them broke out, so it can’t have been too bad.” Alec chuckled. “After I let them out, we took him to see the freaks. Oh yeah, me calling them freaks got Max mad, but I didn’t hear a peep out of her when Dean called them freaks. I had enough of both of them trying to tell me what to do, so I escaped. You missed a spot. Right here,” he said, turning his head to the side to give Sam access.

“Can’t have me missing any spot on you,” Sam said, making certain to thoroughly kiss that area again. “You gave him the key, right?” he asked.

Alec pulled his head back and looked at Sam. “I thought about leaving his ass there without it, but not having you mad at me was a good motivator. I gave it to him. He let me through.”

Sam breathed an inward sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how things would work out between his brother and Alec. “Not only that, but I would also have insisted we go find him. Which would have ruined any ‘good to see you, I’ve missed you’ party we intend to have.” He was immeasurably glad Alec didn’t just leave the key for anyone to find or something.

“That’s what I figured. Oh, Max roped us in on one of her do-gooder missions. We rescued a kidnapped kid. I think Dean liked being on the mission. Kept calling it a hunt. After it was over, it felt like he was looking at us differently. In a good way.” Giving a shrug, Alec reached for the cake. “Want to eat in bed? We could use his bed to avoid making a mess in yours.” 

“As tempting as it is, no, we’ll eat in here, and then go to _our_ bed. I got a bigger mattress for us with that pillow soft top you liked at the hotel.” Sam handed him the cake and milk and grabbed his own. “Come on, I’ll show you a few pics of the animals I’ve seen on the game cams and a video I took of the area with a drone. I think I found a good place for a settlement.” Sam kissed his cheek and led him back to the computer in the main room.

“It’s probably going to be a bunch of settlements. You don’t understand, some of them are sand people. Some live in the water, though I’m not sure how we’ll get the fishes to come to the shore so we can explain the plan and give them the option of moving.” As he walked with Sam, Alec continued, “I mean we could use a laser in the sky sending a coded message, but then the army would crawl all over Seattle so that’s not a great idea.” He sat down on a chair next to Sam’s at the table, in front of the laptop. “Not all of them are social, either. But a lot, like Joshua, would probably stay in one settlement. Max is going to see if they all want to go somewhere they can never come back from. We’re not telling them it’s another dimension. If anyone gets caught, it’s not the kind of information you’d want out there.” He put an arm around Sam’s back and leaned in as the video started. 

“If they did come back, it would have to be to your world. It’s up to you all to decide if the option is on the table. This is just the train station.” Sam said.

“We’re not giving them the option. We can’t. You don’t understand the torture they can put you through in our world. They have ways of getting in your head. Making you forget stuff, or believe stuff that never happened, happened. They can get information out of everyone, it’s just a matter of how long you can resist,” Alec explained. “So if anyone who knew the way to the new world were captured, there’s a good chance the new world would be found.”

Sam gave a nod. “Makes sense,” he said, calling up a video and fast forwarding it. He returned it to normal speed as the drone moved over some trees. A river came into view with some low cliffs and steppes of land above it with plenty of trees. “One of these places is near fresh water, but high enough to avoid floods, and there’s flood land real close,” he fast forwarded it again, “that would be great for farming. Found a grove of trees that look like maybe they’re fruit trees, and something that looks like wild grapes.” He cut off a bite of cake as he forwarded the video to the places he was talking about. “I’m working on a rough map of the area near the entrance door. Here are the game cam photos. Some deer type animals, some wolf type, rabbits, songbirds, owls. They’re similar to our animal life but not exact matches,” Sam said as he flicked through the pictures. 

“It’s perfect,” Alec said. “Like something out of National Geographic, but without the people. Yeah, that would work out great.” He looked over at Sam. “Anyway, making that doorway a one-time, one-way secret would be for your protection, too. If anyone got wind of a key that goes to other dimensions, you just know you’d have a target on your back. If I didn’t like you, that key would already be mine,” he added. “Mountains, waterfall,” he gave a nod. “Wonder what type of weather there is.”

“Based on what I’m seeing, my guess is moderate with four seasons. This week we can start buying tools like axes, and a bunch of the wilderness survival guides. And a bunch of rations to get people through a winter. Clothes, too. I hope Max explains to everyone it’s completely primitive. Pity it’s not like some fantastic beach or something. Course then I’d bet you’d want to keep it a secret for just the two of us, huh?” He grinned.

“It’s scary you know me that well,” Alec grinned. “And Sam, we don’t have to teach any of them survival skills. We were taught survival skills from the moment we talked or walked or, you know, swam. I remember being five, or six, and they left me in the wilderness. It was find my way out, eat what I could find, or …” He gave a shrug. “If there’s no shelter, they’ll build it. We’ll probably need some supplies like steel and wires to set up communications, but it won’t take a lot of hand holding. And if there’s a fantastic beach, I say you and I mark it as ours. Or find some other place that’s just ours.” He scraped the last of his cake off the plate. “If I hadn’t left the key with Dean, we could have gone exploring. Now…” he ran his hand up Sam’s back, lightly massaging his neck. “Guess I’m going to have to find something, or someone else, to explore. Any ideas?” 

Sam finished off his milk with the last of his cake. “I think I’ve got a lot of unexplored territory, or you know, maybe places you visited that you might want to revisit.” Sam turned off the laptop and got to his feet. Taking Alec’s hand, he led him along the hall, toward his room. 

Since Alec had been gone, he’d redecorated the room with some motorcycles and scenes from different places around the world. There was a small bookshelf with a collection of books and trinkets like pocket watches and old electronic games, and a sign above it that said, “Alec’s money-making projects.” There were also some new t-shirts and jeans and other clothes sitting on the wardrobe. 

He pushed the door open. “That half of the room is for you to decorate however you want. I just figured you’d like seeing some cool places in this world, but you can change it over to whatever you want when you get a chance. And clothes for you.” He smiled, a little self-consciously. Just holding Alec’s hand made his stomach flutter in ways that shouldn’t be possible.

“You did all this for me?” Taking in all the changes and things earmarked for him, Alec swallowed hard. “I guess I better bring things to fill up your side of the room in my world,” he said. He’d have to up his game, learn how to be a good boyfriend. “If you ever need something, and I’m not, you know, giving you what you need, ask?” He tipped his head back. “I haven’t actually had a boyfriend, like ever. I had a girlfriend for the blink of an eye, and she started out as a job. I messed that up, I don’t want to mess this up,” he said, the old ache in his heart a reminder of what he was opening himself up to by diving headlong into whatever this was between them.

“I like books on philosophy or history or playing chess, walking and seeing the sights. For me, old used paperbacks are fine. I usually shop from Salvation Army or Goodwill for clothes and things; I don’t need new. But since you can’t easily get new clothes, or pay a fortune if you do, I thought you’d like some new stuff. Well, mostly new stuff.” Sam turned so they faced each other and began tugging Alec’s t-shirt out of his jeans. “The jeans came from a secondhand shop. I don’t need you to spend money on me. I like to walk the shops and look at things. Watch movies. Spend time with my new boyfriend. I’m easy to please.” 

“Read, play chess, fight, go on missions, and explore,” Alec said, raising his arms so Sam could peel his shirt off. “Yeah, I think we’ve got a lot in common.” He stood still for a moment, their eyes locking. Just like that, he could barely breathe. “I have perfect recall, and I took a class in seduction. How come I can’t remember a damned thing at the moment?” he asked. “I’m serious.” His gaze dropped to Sam’s mouth. “I think I might need mouth-to-mouth, or medical attention, or something.”

“Maybe you can’t remember anything because I’m already yours so you don’t need to seduce me,” Sam said, brushing kisses across his perfect lips. “Mouth-to-mouth. That, mmm, means no tongue action. I thought,” he said, pausing momentarily between words to plant kisses on Alec, “you liked a bit of tongue.” With the last word he focused on giving Alec the type of kiss that would give anyone steaming hot dreams, while his hands explored Alec’s bare back.

The teasing and manhandling kicked Alec’s hormones into high gear. It took everything he had to let Sam have his way with him when his blood was pounding at his temples, and his heart was banging against his ribs. Heat surged inside him. When he couldn’t take it any longer, he shoved Sam back. Once. Twice. Then onto the bed. 

“I like tongue. I like mouth. I like everything you want to give me, Sammy,” he said, climbing onto the bed and straddling Sam’s thighs. He ran his hands under Sam’s shirt, pushing it up and watching as it bunched up over his wrists, revealing Sam’s abs and chest. With a head nod, he had Sam getting part way up so he could get the tee shirt off, then he dropped down over him. His body sank into Sam’s as he brought his mouth down over Sam’s, kissing him hungrily. 

Giving a groan, Sam managed to gasp out, “Gee, Baby, if I don’t thrill you anymore, we can quit,” he teased. His cock was growing hard and his breath seemed hard to catch. This was just like before. The way electricity raced through his veins, the way his heart pounded, the way being in his arms felt just like magic. “Tell you a secret. I only ever had one real girlfriend, too. Demon killed her, burned her on the ceiling. It scares me, the way I feel about you, the things I know I’d do for you, how it would break me if you went away or got hurt because of me. So don’t. Don’t ever go away and don’t do stupid things and get hurt. Okay?” 

“My name… Alec, is for ‘smart Alec,’ so not doing anything stupid. And genetically enhanced here, so no fear of getting hurt.” Alec sat up. “How do you feel about popped buttons.” Already, he was pulling the opening of Sam’s jeans in opposite directions, and buttons started to fly under the force of his strength. “I know, hot. That was lesson numb--” 

The heat filling Sam practically exploded with the way Alec just popped the button and zipper. He sat up, capturing Alec’s mouth in a mind-numbing kiss and rolling Alec over so Sam was on top. “Love popped buttons, apparently,” Sam murmured, then went right back to kissing him. If this were anything like the other night, Alec hadn’t been kidding when he’d told Dean he had come “five times.” Maybe they should shoot for a new record tonight...

The End


End file.
